


It Was a Big Big World

by Marmar2012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Diggle is my love, F/M, Felicity is a major dork, High School AU, Military School AU, Oliver can be a jerk, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar2012/pseuds/Marmar2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Oliver Queen is a spoiled teenage billionaire who lives his life without a care in the world. His carelessness and influences motivate his actions, but what happens when Oliver’s antics goes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “What goes up must come down”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!  
> So, I dared myself to write and post this FanFic that has been in my head for a while now,  
> meaning this is my very first FanFic, please be *gentle*.  
> I know that their is a lot of talent in this fandom, which I LOVE but it is also a bit intimidating.  
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. (I'm so sorry)  
> This is just the intro, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these fantastic characters

Oliver Queen has spent most of his adolescent life oblivious to the need of others. His selfishness and irresponsibility has become his trademark in the way he lives his life. Oliver Queen lives a life of privilege. From parents who cater to his every desire, not mention an aid in cleaning up his mishaps, to friends and young women who adore him. It was as if he had a genie with an abundant amount of wishes at his disposal, Oliver had the latest sports car, any and every toy a teenage billionaire could want, not to mention the monkey “Louie” that has yet to be found, and of course a very promising education to the very prestigious Starling Academy, not that Oliver showed much interest. Yes, at 16 years old Oliver Queen could have anything he needed or wanted for that matter.

 

Oliver lives his life the way he chooses to, without a care in the world and the belief the world owed him something. His routine was simple well, as simple a teenage billionaire could be anyway. Oliver wakes up no earlier than 9am, (even though classes begin at 8am) takes his time in the shower, dresses and eats the breakfast that is prepared by the kind Russian Raisa head of the household staff. Then Oliver drives off in his latest birthday gift a Porsche Cayman. Once at school Oliver would meet up with his childhood friend Tommy Merlyn, and head to class together where they would discuss the piss poor season the Starling City Rockets are having this year. Which then he would spend to rest of his day ignoring his professors, doing the bare minimum school work, and chase after the latest tail he could find. On occasion tease or otherwise prank students who were not so high on the social ladder. Today was like any other day except . . .

“Mr. Queen?”

“Mr. Queen; do you understand what I am saying?”

This is not the first time Oliver has been called to the Dean’s office and by God it will not be the last. The young man sat in a lax position across from the Dean taking imaginary dirt from out under his finger nails, with his long hair falling across his face, debating whether or not he is going to Max Fuller’s party tonight. The student sitting in the chair next to Oliver, is John Diggle an Army brat who is currently sporting a death glare towards Oliver (if looks could kill).

“Mr. Queen?” Oliver pick up his head and directed his attention at Walter Steele the Dean of Starling Academy. Dean Steele is a kind man who takes pride in his work, who values his students and never accepts anything less than their best, a tough Dean but fair. “Do you know how much damage you have caused. The repairs alone will cost a small fortune! Money that could have been best spent for the students here.”

* * *

Oliver had cleverly decided the school was in need of a new makeover something fun, and creative. So Oliver and a few of his friends went to Starling Academy on Saturday night around 11:00pm and made some changes. They spray paint all of the security vehicles a blinding hot pink, then they trash the courtyard with pink and blue silly string, thousands pieces of paper stating “class of 2016 sucks, class of 2018 will rule the world” and of course toilet paper, layers upon layers of toilet paper making sure to cover every inch of the lawn. Adding a final touch, Oliver and his friends took all the benches and tables and stack them on the roof of the pavilions in the courtyard. The students had on masks to hide their faces from the security cameras, although what they did not anticipate was the security alarm.

* * *

Diggle was walking by school looking for his younger brother Andy, knowing that he sometimes went and hang out with his friends after hours there. He hated having to be the one to go looking for Andy, but he knew, better him, then their father. When Diggle finally spotted Andy at the football field, sitting on the bleachers with his friends he notices a beer can in his hand, to say that Diggle was livid would be an understatement.

Looking at the younger sibling from afar Diggle wondered _What the hell is he doing?_ Diggle finally got close enough to speak

“Andy what the hell is this?!”

“Hey John! Look guys it’s my big bro John always here to save the day” slurs Andy. “Isn’t that right John” Andy smirk not bothering to hide his disapproval of his at older brother for interrupting his fun.

With two fingers Diggle gesture his younger brother to get up. “Come on, let’s go I’m not in the mood for this today”

“Aww come on John don’t be like that, have a beer, have some fun for once.” Andy muttered, his friends snickering beside him, making jokes about his overbearing older brother.

Diggle wasn’t having it. “I mean it Andy let’s go!” pointing his thumb behind him.

Andy got angry, he got up pointed a finger at Diggle’s face “You’re not Dad! Stop pretending to be.”

Before Diggle could respond they heard the security alarm from the school. Panicked Diggle grab Andy’s arm and started running, from the corner of his eye he saw people in mask running towards the exit as well. Because of the state that Andy was in he could not run as well as he could have otherwise, he was clumsy and trip and fell. Hard. Diggle pick him up by his shoulders and push him forward, knowing that if Andy got caught, expulsion was a strong possibility.

* * *

When Oliver heard the alarm, he yelled out for everyone to drop everything and start running towards the back entrance. He knew response time was 5 minutes, which means he only has 4 minutes to get his friends out, and run two blocks away to get to the car. It would be cutting it close, but they could make it. Oliver stayed towards the back to make sure everyone got out first, he turns around, running backwards to see how far the police are and saw the police coming from north side just a few yards away, Oliver hoped they had not reach the back entrance of the school. Speeding up and turning around again towards the back entrance he was not paying attention to his surroundings and collided with another body knocking them both to the ground. Oliver only had enough time to look across from him and see John Diggle. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Before either of them could react, someone grab Oliver’s arm and roughly pulled him up.

“Where do you two think you are going?” said the officer gripping Oliver’s arm. All Oliver could think was _Fuck_.

* * *

Oliver reach into his back pocket took out his wallet, arranged his credit cards and fanned them out like a magician with a deck of cards, and smugly said “pick a card”.

John Diggle snorted and muttered “unbelievable” under his breath, while rolling his eyes at Oliver.

Dean Steele trying his best to control his growing frustration, said “Give me the names Mr. Queen.”

Oliver gave an unnerving stare towards the Dean as if to say “I’m not telling you anything.”

Suddenly the speaker phone came to life and a female voice spoke “Dean Steele, we were finally able to get in touch with Terrance Diggle, he is on his way”

“Thank you, Anna.”

The Dean turned his attention to Diggle and says “Mr. Diggle, please wait outside for your father” Diggle nods and gets up quickly not sparing Oliver a second glance.

As soon as Diggle left the Dean turned his attention back to Oliver, he asks again a little calmer this time “Who help you Mr. Queen? Was it Fuller, Wayne . . . Merlyn?” Oliver stayed silent. Dean Steele sighed, knowing he would not be able to get Oliver to talk. This young man was stubborn,but intuitive he wasn’t a fool he pretended to be, it was one of reasons why the Dean refuses to give up on him.

Dean Steele leaned forward, with his hands clasped in front of him, and spoke with his rich English accent “Your loyalty is commendable, truly, but I wonder if the situation was reversed would you receive the same treatment?” Hesitating slightly, he continued “I think it’s time for you to have new experiences, start surrounding yourself with different kinds of people.” Before Oliver could replied, the speakerphone came to life once again, “Dean Steele, Mrs. Moira Queen is here.”

“Please send her in Anna.”

“Yes sir.”

As Moira Queen enter the room, Dean Steele stood up and extended his hand to her “Mrs. Queen always a pleasure” shaking hands “Likewise Dean Steele.”

Moira is a powerful, cunning, and determined woman, she is known for having the ability to manipulate others to bend to her will, which she does gracefully and without any remorse. A true shark amongst those who cross her and protector to those she cares most about, which happens to be her children.

“My apologies for my tardiness, unfortunately some things cannot be helped.”

“Quite alright Mrs. Queen, I’m sure you know why you are here”

“Yes, it seems Oliver and some of the other students were having a little too much fun” Moira glances toward Oliver with a very disapproving look.

“Rest assured Oliver will be dealt with accordingly, and this will never happen again, right Oliver?” Oliver looks up at his mother and merely nods.

“Mrs. Queen your son and his accomplices has caused quite a disturbance among the students, not to mention the dama—”

“You need not worry about that Dean Steele, I have already made the necessary arrangements.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My husband and I will settle any damages Oliver and others have caused, we also acquired a cleaning staff, which should arrive shortly.”

“That really is not necessary Mrs. Queen”

“Nonsense, it is the least we could do, after everything that happened, furthermore the quicker we move past my son’s indiscretion the better, for everyone.”

The Dean looked at the complacent young man. _Like mother, like son._ “Mrs. Queen, may I have a word with you. . . alone?”

Moira sighed, but nodded her head in agreement, looking at her son “Oliver excuse us, please.”

After Oliver left, Dean Steele extended his hand and gestured to Mrs. Queen to take a seat “please” at which she reluctantly complied.

“Now then, Mrs. Queen as much as I appreciate how efficient you are at handling Oliver’s ‘indiscretion’ that does not excuse Oliver’s actions, you understand?”

“Of course, I am deeply upset about this and like I said Robert and I will handle Oliver accordingly.” She stated clearly annoyed, if her tone were anything to go by.

“I’m afraid we are past the point of your method of discipline, or lack thereof.”

Moir gave an incredulous look “Excuse, me?”

Walter understood if he was going to prove anything to Mrs. Queen regarding her son he would have to show her. So he had his assistant Anna dig up Oliver’s records from academics to disorderly conduct. Walter pulled out the file and began to read,

“There are numerous times where Oliver had been caught on campus under the influence of alcohol, while intoxicated he performed certain inappropriate acts such as unleashing 2,000 mice in the classrooms and hallways, running nude with a football between his legs across the football field during a home game, Then their was the monkey “Louie” who we have yet to find and let's not forget the time he was caught peeing on Professor Lance’s car.” Closing the the folder “ as you can see this all gets a bit redundant after a while.” Opening another file, “academically Oliver does just enough to get by, hardly pays attention in class and a number of professors suspect cheating on his projects and tests.”

Before Walter could continue, Mrs. Queen wave her hand in the air as if to silence him, “this is ridiculous, Oliver is a 16 year old boy, he is only doing what every other 16 year old does. There's nothing wrong with that. . . he is ju-just a bit spirited, Robert was just like him at that age, in time Oliver will calm down.”

Dean Steele stood up from his seat and looked out the window admiring the view of the school, its lunchtime now which means the majority of the students will be having lunch in the cafeteria seeing how the benches and tables are still on the roofs of the pavilions, he continued to stare out the large window watching the students hurrying to their next destination, while trying to think of his next words carefully. He placed his hands in pockets and turned to the woman still sitting in the chair giving him an unreadable expression.

“This is the third incident your son was involved in, this month alone. Had he been any other student, he would have been expelled. Keeping him here will not benefit him or anyone else in the slightest.”

“What are you saying?”

“I do not think Starling Academy is the right fit for Oliver. I think Oliver needs to pursue other options, an institution that can better accommodate to his needs.”

“What!? You cannot be serious; you know just as well as I do that Oliver’s whole future rides on his affiliation with Starling Academy.”

Yes, Walter knows all too well how imperative it is to be connected to Starling Academy. The elite of Starling city have similar academic history, most have graduated from Starling Academy.

“He still has his name and a fortune 500 company to return to after he graduates college, I am sure he will remain well connected.” Walter reasoned.

By this point Moira had stood up as well and gave Walter the same unnerving stare her son had given him just moments before. “Do you have children, Dean Steele?"

“No, I do not.”

“I did not think so. . .

Parenting is very difficult, and only a parent can truly understand.

You know, I remember when you were a professor at Starling Prep I heard wonderful things about you and your work, but as you know the responsibilities of a Dean and a professor are vastly different. I myself can understand better than most, what it is like to work under pressure, the toll it takes on one's body and mind.”

Moira walks to the window and back to the Dean

“ Perhaps, being promoted to Dean is more then you can handle. I mean, if you are incapable of handling a few rebellious boys, then I am not sure if this position is the right fit for you, and once I speak with the board I’m sure they would agree. Don’t you?” she asked in her condescending tone.

“Good day, Dean Steele” Moira said smugly as she was about to exist the Dean’s office.

“Mrs. Queen!” Moira turns halfway towards the Dean and raises her brow in question.

“Don’t allow your pride to cloud your judgment” without another word she turned and stalked out the Dean’s office.


	2. Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Oliver Queen is a spoiled teenage billionaire who lives his life without a care in the world. His carelessness and influences motivate his actions, but what happens when Oliver’s antics goes too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Arrow Family!  
> I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos, comments and for those who had bookmarked and subscribed to this story.  
> It really means a lot, I did not think anyone would read it let alone like it. So, thank you again :)  
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. (I'm so sorry)  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and turkey bakey!”

“No.” Felicity moaned into her big fluffy pillow.

“Oh, come on sweetie,” moving the plate closer to Felicity’s head “ I got it at Russo’s Diner!” Donna squealed.

Felicity picked up her head and squint her eyes over at her mother, “I’m up.”

“Great!” Donna leaps off the bed and hurried out of the room so Felicity could get ready for school.

Felicity began her normal routine, she took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform, did her hair in a low pony tail in an attempt to tame her very frizzy hair and stared at herself in her full-length mirror.

“Ok Felicity, today’s going to be a good day” Felicity nods at herself reassuringly “ You got this. You are going to ace that presentation, and prove professor Lance wrong. Even if he is a big meanie, seriously, he always looks like someone peed in his Cheerios.”

Felicity shakes her head and looks in the mirror again giving herself a once over. She tilts her head wondering for the umpteenth time how she and her mother are related. They couldn’t be any more different, and their appearance is only a confirmation of that. Donna is tall, blonde, and shapely, Felicity is short, formless, and her hair has a mind of its own. Not that she cares or overly cared about her appearance bu-

“Felicity!”

“Coming!”

Felicity walks into the small kitchenette and begins to eat her favorite breakfast with a big grin on her face.

“So, how is your math game going?”

“You mean my Math League competitions?”

“Yes, that.”

“Good, I think we have a shot of beating Cambridge this year?”

“Well, of course, Starling Academy finally has a cute genius on their team.” Donna smiles intently.

Felicity eyes her mother suspiciously and questions her “Mom, are are trying to butter me up?”

“What, me? Of course not, I would never?”

Felicity puts down her fork “Mom!”

Donna sighs deeply, “ alright, fine.

I spoke with Dean Steele, and he tried to help me get an extension. . .

but they said no. I’m sorry baby, I know how much you wanted to go to computer camp this summer.”

“ The Cybersecurity Research and Fellowship Program” Felicity mutters

“I really am sorry.”

Felicity tries to give her mother a reassuring smile “It’s ok mom, I understand.”

She gets up and begins to clear the table, while aiming to change to topic, “By the way, what are you doing home so early, I Thought you didn’t get off of work until 10:00AM?”

“Oh, well it was slow, Mr. Holder said I could go home early” Donna answers quickly.

“Okay, well get some rest, don’t worry about the mess I’ll take of it when I get home.” Felicity leans in and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, honey”

* * *

Felicity scurries in the classroom and sat in her usual seat, right in the front of the class. She glances at the clock on the wall and begins to count down, “ 3, 2, 1.”

“Hey, Oliver catch!”

“I got it!”

Oliver catches a football in one swift motion displaying his slight tone forearms, from his friend Tommy they laughed and took their seats towards the back of the classroom.

Felicity rolls her eyes at ‘Thing one and Thing two’ and begins flipping through her American History textbook while sneaking glances at the doorway. When Felicity looks away from her textbook again, seeing who she has been waiting to see or not waiting, but hoping to see right there with the most handsome smile on his face is Ray Palmer who is the cutest, smartest, richest guy in the whole school, well in her opinion anyway, Felicity’s heartbeat quickens, and her palms begin to sweat. The small teen tried to not pay too much attention to Ray in fear someone may notice, so she continues to look through the text, Felicity was so engrossed in her covert plan, she did not notice someone suddenly occupy the seat next to her, giving her a knowing look.

Tapping on her shoulder lightly “You know if you stare any harder, he might look at you.”

Felicity quickly looked away from the handsome young man who had taken a seat next to his friend Ted and look at Sara Lance sitting next to her.

To clarify, Sara and Felicity, are not friends, she wouldn’t even call them acquaintances, unless an acquaintance is someone that makes snarky comments to your face and makes you question your sanity, then yes they are very good acquaintances. Sara is like the wind, you don’t know when she comes or where she goes, but her presences is always apparent.

Felicity pushes her glasses to the bridge of her nose and innocently replies, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Sara, of course, laughs and says, “ You could do better than that Fel.”

Before Felicity could deny again, Sara continues to speak, “You should make a move” pointing her chin towards Ray “who knows maybe it will work out. I could see it now, both you will go to Ivy League colleges graduate with honors, naturally. Which then the two of you will start a Tech company, his name will be on the building obviously, because we all know Ray’s biggest part of his anatomy is his ego. After some time he will want to start a family which then you will agree, you two lovebirds will get married, have 2.5 children, and adopt a dog name Sparky. Eventually, you will stop working to raise the children by a mutual understanding and grow old together and have ‘The Notebook’ ending.”

“That is a fairly predictable future,” Felicity responded

“Well, you are a fairly predictable girl Felicity.”

“And you’re not” she answered deadpan.

“Hell no, I can’t wait to get out of here. I got plans with my life, and they don’t include these rich ass aristocrats.”

Felicity snorts and looks in Ray’s direction again, she smiles softly to herself thinking not all of ‘those rich aristocrats’ are bad.

By the time she brings her attention back to the blonde next to her, she sees a pair of fair skin arms wrap around Sara’s waist fully engulfing her in his embrace. Sara blushes slightly, leaning into his touch before giving him a lovers kiss, completely forgetting Felicity’s existence. . .

or anyone else for that matter. Felicity clears her throat, causing the young lovers to break away.

The young man is still hugging Sara from behind when she speaks up, “Lenny, you remember Felicity”

Leonard nods his head, “ What’s up?”

Felicity attempts to smile and gives an awkward wave “Hey”

Lenny then turns his attention back to Sara and says, “You wanna get out of here?”

“Hell yeah” Sara answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Sara nods to Felicity and says,“Later Fel.” leaving once again a very confused Felicity.

* * *

Donna approaches the stone steps in awe, she could not believe someone actually lives here. This place looks more like one of those museums Felicity always wants to go to, not someone’s home. She straightens her bright blue glitter dress one last time, flicks her hair around a little and presses her breasts together making sure they are on full display, knowing they haven’t failed her yet. She looks down at the scribble named that was given to her by her good friend and sends a short prayer that this works.

_“Donna my dear, you work too hard. You need rest.”_

_Donna gives Anatoly a wide smile and reaches for his hand, “I’m fine honey, I have more than enough energy” she winks at him, “besides someone got to pay the bills.”_

_The older gentleman points a finger towards Donna and says, “Give me his name, I take care of it from their.”_

_“Oh, you devil, don’t tempt me”_

_Anatoly chuckled and smiled fondly at the blonde woman, from the moment they met here at the casino he knew she was something special, they may not have known each other long but he always had a soft spot for her._

_Anatoly’s face turns to a more serious manner, “Listen to me Donna, I know of a job for you.”_

_Donna begins to protest, but the older man was not having any of it “I know you want to believe you are Wonder Woman, but the truth is you could use some help, now the job pays very good and you will get to see little Felicity more.” sensing that Donna would not object further,_ _Anatoly continued_

_“_ _My sister works at Queen Manor and is looking for extra help.” the older man takes out a pen and piece of paper begins to scribble a name and phone number “You call this number, tell them I sent you.” he places the piece of paper in her hand and lightly pats her cheek, “Hmm?”._

The moment the large mahogany wooden door opens Donna engulfed the woman in a tight hold and squeals. The woman was so taken aback by Donna’s embrace, that it took her a moment to find her bearings and speak, a ‘hello’.

Donna realizes she may have been squeezing too tight “Oh, I’m sorry.”she says, as she lets go of the woman “I’m really big on hugging, you must be Raisa.”

The woman gives Donna a curious look before answering, “Yes. Are you Donna?”

The younger woman nods her head animatedly.

“Ok, right this way.” Raisa leads Donna to the kitchen, Donna’s eyes wonders every inch of her surroundings “It’s even more beautiful inside” she whispers. The first thing Donna notices is that the kitchen is larger than her small apartment, the color scheme is much more toned down than what she would have chosen, but still very lovely. She was so captivated by the beauty of it all that she had not realized Raisa calling her name for the last five minutes.

“Sorry, it just that this place is, wow!” she raises her hands in the air for emphasizes.

Raisa smiles warmly at the blonde woman and gestures for her to sit on the stool as she sits across from her.The older woman wanted to know more about Donna before she recommended her to Mrs. Queen, she did not want to waste the matriarch’s time if she did not feel Donna would be good here. So, Raisa began to ask the other woman about her life and why she hopes to work here. Donna, it seemed was an open book, she talked about her life in Vegas, and how she enjoyed her job as a cocktail waitress, she spoke highly of her genius, incredibly kind, beautiful daughter (her exact words). The younger woman spoke about her experiences of being a single mom, she told humorous stories of her and her daughter with such enthusiasm that Raisa could not stop laughing. When her brother had talked about Donna, she did not believe him when he said the blonde woman is a touch more eccentric than what she may be used to. Now speaking with her in person she understands completely. Even though Donna is, in fact, different than what she is a custom to, Raisa knew in that exact moment they would work well together. She found the younger woman refreshing and perceived that Donna would make a fine addition to the staff.

Raisa thought now was a good time to do an Interview with Mrs. Queen, which Donna of course eagerly agreed. Raisa and Donna walked to the other side of the house to Mrs. Queen’s office, where the interviews are being conducted. As Donna waits outside, Raisa knocks the door and enters upon Mrs. Queen consent.

* * *

After ten interviews today, Moira has finally narrowed it down to a few potential candidates for the position. She was reviewing her notes when heard Raisa knocking, she set aside her notes and smiled pleasantly at the Housekeeper. Raisa asked if Moira would be willing to see another interviewee. “

I think she will do good here.”

Moira was happy to see Raisa had finally recommended someone, she had been asking her for weeks if there was anyone she would suggest, that would be best suited for the position, but she never offered anyone, until now. Raisa gestured to someone from the other side of the door to enter, in a matter of seconds Moira face changed from pleasant to shock. Taking in the woman before her and could not believe her eyes, this woman although attractive, looks like someone going out to the nightclubs or better yet worked at the nightclub not an interview for a housekeeping position.

The woman shrieked happily, “Hi.” giving her a toothy smile, she raises her arms in an effort to give Moira a hug, but Moira promptly stops the woman’s advances by extending her hand to shake.

The woman seems to understand because she drops her arms and meekly shakes Moira’s hand.

“And you are?”

“Oh right, I’m Donna Smoak.” Just as quickly as her smile lessen, it came back in full force.

“How do you do?”

“I’m really great,” Donna says

“That’s nice.” Moira turns her attention back to the housekeeper and says in a low voice only she can hear, “Is this who you want me to interview?”

Raisa beams “Yes.”

Moira sighs deeply, and gestures for the woman to take a seat across from her, as Raisa makes her exit. Moira will humor Raisa by interviewing this woman, but hell will freeze over before she will ever hire this woman.

“Now then, do you have a resume and references?”

“Yes I do,” Donna says as she opens her tacky leopard print purse and hands over the documents.

Moira skims through the resume and quickly finds, “You are a cocktail waitress. From Las Vegas.” she says accusingly. Moira is too stunned to believe that sweet Rasia would ever vouch for someone that is clearly not qualify for this position. This is exactly why she needs the extra help, her mind is not as sharp as it once was.

 _I’m going to regret this,_ “So, Donna why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Ok. Um, well I was born and raised in Vegas, my daughter and I have been living in Starling for almost a year now.”

“Daughter?”

“Oh yes, Felicity! She's so smart, a matter of fact she goes to Starling Academy, Raisa said your son goes there too, right? I wonder if they have met. Probably not, Felicity is really shy, especially around boys. I try to get her to put herself out there, but she more into her computers than anything else, she gets that from her father. Although I really do wish she would make more of an effort of making some friends she is so smart and nice and pretty. Do you want to see a picture?”

“That really is not neces-” Before Moira could finish her sentence Donna had already taken out her phone and reach across the desk to give to Moira. Unwilling Moira takes the phone.

“I took that one of her a month or so after we got to Starling we were celebrating for officially moving in, we had a lot more stuff than we thought.” When Moira looked at the photo, she saw a plain looking girl most likely no more than fifteen, although her face looked very young she could even pass for thirteen, she wore large brown frames on her face and she had braces. She had blue eyes and light brown curly frizzy hair. To be honest, she does not look very much like Donna, she must get her looks from her father as well.

“She’s lovely,” Moira said with a tight smile.

“Isn’t she!? Rasia says you also have a daughter too?” “

Yes, Thea. She’s six, she will turn seven soon.”

“Aww, they are wonderful at that age aren’t they, Everything is mommy! mommy! and then they get older it's like mommy who? That’s when they are not as cute anymore.” Donna laughs to herself, which to her surprise Moira laughs and nods her head in agreement. “

Yes, well Donna I don’t want to waste any more of your time, so I will get to the point. Rasia is getting older which is why we need the extra help, this is a very large property, it's a lot to handle and a very big responsibility. My husband and I do not have the time to constantly check in and make sure everything's running smoothly, that is why we have Rasia. I feel that it would be best if we hired someone with a bit more professional experience in taking care of the upkeep of place like this.”

Moira extends her hand which Donna accepts, “Thank you for coming in, I’m sure you know the way out.” She returns back the task she working on before Donna had come in.

Too stunned to do anything else Donna mutters a “thank you” before quietly getting up from her seat, and walks towards the door. She pauses at the doorway, closes her eyes and inhales deeply, once she has composed herself she turns back to the woman sitting at her desk.

“Mrs.Queen, I-I know I am not the best homemaker, I don’t know all the tricks of cleaning, and you should consider it a blessing you have never tried my cooking. But I’m willing to learn, I’m a quick learner and Rasia said she would be willing to teach me. I work very hard, and those references can attest to that. I’m great with people and I love children, I think Thea and I will get along really well.”

Moira hasn’t interrupted so Donna continues, “I want this job for my daughter, Felicity is going to make a difference in this world, she’s going places, I believe it with everything in me, but before she does I want to enjoy my daughter. I want to be there at her math games, when she goes on her first date I want to be one of those moms that stay up all night worrying, help her pick out a prom dress, a really pretty one. And when she graduates high school I want to buy her a really nice gift because she works so hard, and she is such good kid. . . she deserves the best.” By this point, there are tears in Donna’s eyes and she gives Moira a watery smile, “Sorry, I can be emotional sometimes”

Moira was amazed by this woman, which left her utterly speechless. The way she spoke about her daughter, the determination in her eyes to get a job that most likely was not her first choice, but is willing to do it for her daughter. . . is admirable. It was at that realization she knew what she had to do, even if part of her was very skeptical, she will give this woman a chance, just one.

Moira stands with her hands clasped together and says, “I think we could attempt a trial basis and see if this will work.” “

Really!?”

“Yes.”

“OH! Thank you, thank you so much.” Donna raises her arms, but thought better of and extends her hand instead, “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Moira shakes Donna’s hand and says “We have a dress code.”

* * *

It's the last hour of the school day and in few minutes Felicity has to get up in front of the whole class give a presentation on crime prevention. She takes out her flashcards to review what she is going to say, she must have read the same line at least twenty times. Her stomach is doing somersaults, and she keeps hearing a ringing in her ears.

She sees Caitlin enter the classroom and takes a seat next to her, “You ready?” she asked. “

Yeah, maybe, no I’m not ready. Maybe I should try to talk to professor Lance.”

“Felicity, don’t you think you prolong this enough you're the only one left that has to present, besides it's only a five-minute presentation I think you’ll be fine.” Caitlin reasoned.

“See that is where you’re wrong, did you know that seventy-five percent of individuals suffer from speech anxiety.”

“Felicity.”

“And, on the list of the top 10 phobias, guess what number it was.” Before Caitlin has a chance to respond Felicity points up her index finger towards her “One, it's number one. Public speaking out ranked death, Caitlin.

Death!”

Caitlin tried to stifle a laugh, but Felicity had already noticed, “Fine laugh at me.” Felicity said as she pouted, which only made Caitlin laugh more

. The bell ringed signaling the class to begin, Professor Lance gets up from his chair and says “Alright, settle down, settle down everyone. We have one last presentation today I expect you all to be respectful.”

The Professor looks at Felicity with board look on his face “Alright Ms. Smoak you’re up.” Caitlin gives Felicity a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

Felicity gets up, makes her way to the computer to insert her flash drive, she opens up the PowerPoint, looks up at all the students and freezes, she is like this for a few minutes until she hears Professor Lance say “Any day now Ms. Smoak.” Felicity murmurs a “sorry” and tries to keep her eyes on the PowerPoint, she could feel her cheeks burning up, and wonders if anyone notices how much she is sweating. As she speaks her voice cracks, she attempts to clear her throat but it seems to have made it worse. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, and hears a few of them snickering about her. Now her ears are pounding, so much so she can’t hear herself speak, Felicity takes a deep breath but it does not seem to help the dizziness. When she tries to move one foot from the other, she begins to stumble, she distantly heard Professor Lance ask her if she is ok,why does he sound so far away she wondered, the last thing she saw were arms catching her before the fall.

* * *

Felicity opened the door to their small apartment, and slumped over to the couch today was most definitely on her top five worst days list, probably number four. After she had fainted she had woken up in the school nurse's office and had no recollection of how she got there, she doesn’t even remember who caught her before she fainted. Felicity sigh deeply, knowing today was just another thing to add to a long list of reasons for people to make fun of her. Yay.

“Felicity.” Donna walks into the living room wearing comfy clothes and has a bag of takeout in her hands with the biggest smile on her face.

“Mom? Why aren’t you at work? Are feeling ok?”

“I’m perfect, sweetie I have great news.”

“What is it?”

“I got a new job! The hours are much better, flexible, I will get paid more and I even get full benefits.”

“Wow! That’s so great! I’m so happy for you. What kind of job is it?”

“Well, as of tomorrow I will officially be working as second in command of the housekeeper stuff, at Queen Manor! Isn't that great?!”

All Felicity was thinking was, _on second thought, today is probably number three._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #2: Next chapter there will be more Oliver and Felicity, and I'm really excited.


	3. "No Means No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Arrow Family!!!  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: There is a time jump, about a month and a half has pasted, I did that, for reasons. 
> 
> Anywho, this chapter had gotten so long, that I had to split the chapter up. The good news is, the next chapter should come sooner (fingers crossed).  
> Not beta, all mistakes are mine. (I'm so sorry)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these fantastic characters :)

Before his alarm went off, Diggle was up and heading to the shower. He got ready fairly quickly and made a beeline to the kitchen where his father and brother await.

He could hear his father scolding his brother about his grades. Diggle scoffed at that, their father has been on Andy’s case about his poor academics for years, and the younger brother has yet to show he gives a damn. Andy could get away with pretty much anything, more than Diggle ever could, and according to Andy, their father believed Diggle hung the moon and stars, but what Andy doesn't understand was the pressures of being the perfect son. Having to be the one to live up to their father’s close to impossible expectations, is a heavy burden to bear.

“I mean it Andy, you don’t want to end your Freshman year like this, you should want to end it the right way.”

While somewhat listening to the conversation Diggle serves himself a good helping of potato and eggs, taking a seat next to his father, eating large spoonfuls contently.

“I don’t know what the big deal is, I’m still passing my classes.”

“The big deal Andrew is if you want to get into a good college you need to have the right grades, I do not have the resources like some of your friends' parents to buy you a spot in whatever college you want. Meaning you are going to have to work a little harder, like your brother, he works very hard for his grades, and doesn’t spend wasteful time with friends.”

“That’s because John doesn't have any friends.”

Annoyed Diggle replies,“Shut up Andy.”

“Can’t handle the truth, John?”

“Alright that’s enough you two, Andy go finish getting ready for school.” Andy smacks his teeth, rolls his eyes and does what he is told.

Diggle continues to eat while shaking his head, he does too have friends, just not as many as Andy, which he cools with.

“Speaking of the end of the year, have you given any more thought to Fort Jackson?”

Diggle drops his spoon and stares at his father, “Dad.”

“I’m just saying son, this is a good opportunity and you do not want to waste it.”

“I like Starling Academy dad, it’s great school.”

“Starling Academy is a great school. But Fort Jackson Military Academy can provide you with the tools you need, should you decide to enlist.”

Terrance Diggle has been persistent in convincing his son to go to Fort Jackson since he was a freshman, and truth be told Diggle has nothing against the Military Academy, he’s just not sure if he wants to follow his father’s footsteps and become a military man, he doesn’t need an another part of his life to be overshadowed by his father.

“Come on dad I’m good where I’m at, I don’t want to go anywhere else.”

His father sighs heavily, “Fine if that’s what you want. I just don’t want to see you slipping because you start to hang out with the wrong crowd, like that Queen boy.”

“Dad that was over a month ago and I told you, we just ran into each other, I had nothing to do with what those guys did to the courtyard.”

“Then why were you there so late?”

Hesitating slightly, “I just felt like taking a walk.”

“Alright, son if you say so.”

* * *

Oliver casually makes his way through the hallways and towards the bio lab. He’s late, but he is sure he could slip in unnoticed, as he enters the room he quickly takes his seat in the back next to Tommy. The professor is writing notes for the chapter on the board, while Tommy gives Oliver a knowing smirk leaning over and whispers, “You look like you had one hell of night.”

“You could say that.” Oliver smugly replied.

“Tell me, she was fuckin’ amazing.”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Tommy snorts, “since when?”

Last night, Oliver and a few of his friends were having a few beers at Tommy’s house, one thing lead to another and the small gathering ended up being a full-fledged party with half of the school there. Oliver had every intention of leaving early especially with his mother still peeved about the stunt he pulled with his friends, but then he ran into Veronica Watson and the rest was history. Veronica is a sexy brunette, senior, who Oliver has been trying to bed since he was a freshman. He could have had her sooner, but Oliver always enjoys the chase, sometimes more than hooking up.

“Let’s just say I would definitely come back for seconds.”

 

“Alright class, remember to come see me during my planning period if you have any final questions or concerns regarding the project.” Professor Ivo announced as the students begin packing their bags getting ready to leave. The bell rang and the students disperse.

Oliver and Tommy make their way out as well, still conversing about last night’s party. Oliver sees Helena waiting for him at the doorway giving him a wide smile, he turned to Tommy telling him they would meet up at lunch. Tommy wiggles his eyebrows at Oliver as if to say ‘good luck man’.

As he makes his way to Helena she says, “Hi Ollie.”

“Hey, babe.”

places his hands on her hips as she throws her arms around his neck. She continues to say, “I really miss you last night Ollie” giving him a small pout.

“I miss you too baby, I would have much rather been with you,” he says with rehearsing sincerity. “I have something for you.”

“Really!?”

Oliver reaches into his back pocket and takes out a small blue box as he hands it to her,“I saw these and I thought of you.”

She takes the box from his hand and opens it, seeing a pair of diamond stud earrings she shrieks happily “Oh, Ollie! They’re beautiful!”

Lately, things between Oliver and Helena have been a bit off. It’s not that he is not attracted to her, in fact, Helena is one of the hottest girls in school and she knows it. No, the problem is Helena tends to be clingy and if she doesn’t get her way she gets catty which is a turn off for him, but what Helena lacks in personality she makes up for in her looks. She may be annoying, but she was predictable and easy to handle, he knows what to do in getting Helena to give him what he wants, hence the earrings he paid someone to pick out for him.

“Oh, Ollie I love them.” Her arms tighten around his neck and as she leans into him, “How ever am I going to thank you.” She says with a sly smile.

“I could think of a few things”

Just before their lips come into contact, they hear someone clear their throat.

Turning to the side Oliver sees Professor Ivo. The professor gives them a tight smile, “Hello, I’m sorry to interrupt but I believe the bell has rung and you young lady have class.”

Helena, not wanting to get into trouble quickly says goodbye to Oliver and the professor and scurries away.

Oliver takes a few steps when Professor Ivo calls out to him. “Not so fast Mr.Queen.”

Oliver sighs, “Sorry, we got caught up in the heat of the moment if you know what I mean.”

The professor snorts, “As much as it gives my life purpose of reprimanding you for your instance of PDA. I rather talk about what I get paid to do, such as discuss how you are doing in my class. Do you know your grade in my class?”

“Not really, but I feeling it's not an ‘A' .”

“Hmm.Trust that feeling Mr. Queen. The end of the year Biology Project is due in less than two weeks, I trust you have a project adequate enough to boost your grade sufficiently.”

“Of course, I’ve been working really hard on it. You are going to be amazed Professor.”

“I hope so for your sake, I’m sure you don’t want to repeat my class as a junior.”

* * *

Over the next few hours, Oliver went to his classes, talked with his friends and mess with the unpopular kids who were such easy targets he almost felt bad for them.

He did whatever he could to keep his mind occupied and not thinking about that damn project. He doesn’t even know what the hell to do, of course, he hasn’t done the project, and usually he wouldn’t give a fuck but he knew Ivo was serious. The man always acts like he got a stick up his ass, he may be one of the very few professors that don't give a shit what Oliver’s last name is. Oliver can’t repeat Ivo class when he is a junior, the guys will never let him hear the end of it. By the time the lunch bell rang Oliver practically jump out of his seat ready to indulge in his favorite part of the day.

Walking to his usual spot at the courtyard, Oliver tries to think of the easiest way of getting the project done. He sees his normal group of friends at their table, goofing off and talking about cars or sports or girls, especially girls.

Tommy is the first to see him, “Hey man, what took you so long?” he points to his wrist, indicating a pretend watch. When Oliver didn’t respond, curious, Tommy asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Ivo’s project, due in less than two weeks and I haven’t even started yet.”

“So, why not just get Curtis to do it?”

Curtis Holt is one of the smartest dumbest kids he has ever met, the guy may be a genius, but he is very easy to manipulate. Oliver had promised him that if he did his schoolwork for him Oliver would talk to the guys in letting Curtis join their group. Which is funny in itself because there is no way any of them including Oliver would ever be seen with someone like Curtis. Lucky for him Curtis clearly does not see that.

“No, I already have him doing a research paper for me.” Best not to give nerds more than they can handle. He has learned from experience they don’t handle stress well.

“Then we need to find you someone else.” Tommy taps a finger to his chin seemingly searching around the courtyard.

“Let’s seeeee.

Ahh!

There we go.” Tommy points to a girl not too far from them, sitting alone at a table reading a book.

Oliver looks at the girl and back at Tommy, “Tommy just because she is reading a book that doesn’t mean she’s smart.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, “No man, I know that girl, well I know of her. I’ve seen her in Ivo’s class, she grades papers for him, and I hear she’s a scholarship kid.”

Scholarship kids are students who are too poor to pay for the tuition so they rely on their brain to go to a school like this. Apparently, it was Dean Steele who was the one who created the program, and people like his parents to sponsor these students, for their image, of course, no one ever does anything out of the goodness of their heart, there is always a price, his father taught him that.

Oliver was pleased to know this girl is a scholarship kid. Scholarship kids were his usual targets, they were child’s play, with their low self-esteem and eager to please attitude, Oliver will have this girl eating out of the palm of his hand.

* * *

Felicity is happily reading her book in the courtyard, and thinking how much she needed this. School has been a touch more stressful than what she's used to, with all the projects, exams, and her State competitions just around the corner she is beginning to feel overwhelmed with it all. Most days, she eats her lunch in the library, but it's a beautiful bright, warm, spring day today and she really wanted to be outside and enjoy a book.

As she reads her book she hears someone ask her, “Excuse me I’m sorry to bother you, but mind I if I take the ketchup bottle?”

“Sure,” she mutters, without looking away from her book, she picks up the squeeze bottle that was on the table and moves it to where she heard the voice.

A few moments later she stops reading because the owner of the voice didn’t seem have moved and she could feel their eyes on her, she picks her head up sees Oliver Queen standing with the ketchup bottle in hand and his friends smiling at her.

“Hi, thanks for the ketchup.” gesturing to the squeeze bottle.

“Hello.” she says in a quiet cautious voice.

He stretches out his hand and says, “I don’t think we have officially met, I’m Oliver Queen, and you’re Felicia, right?”

“Felicity.” she corrects him while shaking his hand.

“Right, sorry.” He says then gives his one of his friends a dirty look,

he points to his friends, “This is Tommy.

Max.

Brad.

Alex.

Bruce.

And Simone.”

They all smiled and waved, Felicity gave a small wave back, wondering if she accidentally stepped into an alternate universe. _Ok, that’s it, no more Fringe for you._

If Oliver noticed her off-putting attitude he didn’t show it. He leans down, slightly squinting his eyes at the cover of her book, “Nineteen eighty-four. Is that band?”

“What?

Oh!

Huh no, it's the dystopian novel on the school’s reading list.”

When Oliver and his friends give her blank stares she tries to further explain, “Um you know, evil controlling government, Big Brother, two plus two equals five.”

Oliver tilts head, looking at her confused and probably wondering if she’s dense, he slowly responds “Two plus two equals five?”

Slightly flustered. “No, it’s a phrase, the author is trying to convey that Man are bond to conform into what society wants, even when they know the truth. Meaning, even though two plus two does equal four, the truth can be manipulated and misrepresented until everyone believes two plus two is five, even when its not. It's inevitable." 

Everyone is silent for a beat. Then Oliver breaks into a wide smile and says, “That’s a little deep for lunch, don’t you think?”

Felicity rolls her eyes and smiles, “Yeah well, I already reread the Harry Potter series.” She shrugs her shoulders, and then mentally facepalms herself for openly admitting she has no life.

Oliver takes a seat across from her and his friends follow suit. “My little sister likes Harry Potter, although I don’t think she’s as much as a devoted fan as you are.” He winks.

He’s teasing.

She likes that.

“Look I know you are probably wondering why we came over here and the truth is, we just wanted to welcome you I know you’re new here, well mostly new and with such a small school we like to be acquitted with everyone, especially the pretty ones.” Oliver flashes a smile that makes Felicity slightly blush.

Tommy looks up from his phone and says, “Hey Oliver, we got to get going man if you want to talk to Professor Ivo about your project problem.”

Felicity ears pricked up at the mention of Professor Ivo’s project, she herself is almost done with her project all she needs to do is make some corrections and then she will be satisfied. When she look at Oliver, he really seemed distressed, she knows he might be struggling with the project. She had graded a few of his papers this year, and although he never got anything higher than a ‘C’ she thought with some direction he could pull, ‘B’ a very low ‘B’ but still a ‘B’.

She asks Oliver, “Well, what kind of problem is it, maybe I can help you.” and then quickly adds “If that’s ok.”

Oliver Sighs deeply, “Actually I haven’t started yet.”

“Oh, that’s a big problem.”

She raises her hands “I mean. . . Sorry.”

He waves her off, “It’s ok, it’s my own fault for waiting last minute. Now I’m going to fail.”

Felicity does not know what to say in this kind of situations, she was never good at handling social gatherings, unlike her mother. Her mother is a social butterfly, everyone who meets her wants to be her friend, Felicity on the other hand, well, Felicity was just Felicity. She thought it would best if she kept quiet.

His eyes widen and he looks straight at her, “Hey wait a minute, you help Professor Ivo sometimes right?”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he continued to say, “You know what he’s looking for in a project like this, maybe you could help me, I could really use it.”

“I-I don’t know, that a lot of work in such a short amount of time, not that I mind the work it’s just that I have a lot of work too and I don’t know if-”

“Please, I know it’s a lot, but I’m desperate.”

Felicity bites her lower lip, still not sure. She wants to help Oliver, she likes helping people and she could rearrange her schedule enough to help him, it's only two weeks, still giving her enough time to focus on her own work.

She takes a deep breath and says, “Ok Oliver I’ll help you.”

“Really!?”

She nods her head yes.

“Thank you so much, Felicity! You are the best, right guys?” All the guys nodded animatedly and gave her praise. Felicity blushes and bows her head.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch is over and time for the students to go to their classes, Everyone from the table gets up, getting ready to leave. As Felicity puts her book in her bag Oliver reaches out to her, getting her attention. “So, listen make you get everything done a few days before the project is due, just so we could get together and you could explain everything to me.”

Ok, now Felicity was confused, sounded like she was doing his project by herself.

“Wait, what? What do you mean make sure I explain everything to you, won’t you be there?”

Everyone at the table pauses and looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at her as if she said something ridiculous, “What would be the point of me just sitting there watching you do my project unless you're into that sort of thing.” he says with a smirk.

Unbelievable. Is this guy serious! How could he possibly think she would be ok with this? And why is she not saying this out loud!

“Are you serious? I said I would help you”

“Yeah exactly help.”

“ This isn’t helping you, Oliver, this is doing the project for you.”

“In my world, that’s the same thing.”

“Yeah well, in my world it’s not.”

She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, but for once, she does not care.

Oliver steps away from the table walking towards her, and she mirrors him.

“You’re new here so I will explain to you how this works. You do the work, and I turn it in and get the credit,” he says in most the condensing way possible.

He smiles as if he won, but Felicity is not having it. She does not care who this guy is, she’s going to pop his bubble of him thinking he's getting his way.

“No.”

Oliver frowns, steps closer to her trying to appear intimidating, “What was that?”

Felicity squares her shoulders and puts the bravest face she could muster.

“I’m not doing your work for you.”

There is a dead silence over the courtyard, everyone in the surrounding tables was still, all eyes on Oliver wondering what he was going to do, and it occurred to Felicity that maybe people typically don’t say ‘no’ to him.

For a moment Oliver has this unreadable expression but then he laughs, “It’s cute you think you have a choice.”

He steps even closer to her, so only she could hear his next words. “You’re a scholarship kid, right? Let me ask you this, who do you think pays for your scholarship?”

Felicity's eyes widen in fear, and Oliver gives an evil grin. Whispering in her ear now, “If I were you, I would do anything to make sure I’m happy. You never know Felicity sometimes these types of programs for whatever reason, can’t be funded and then where will you be.”

A wave of anger washes over her, her body is shaking, she has never been so angry. All her life people have picked on her, called her names, stolen her glasses, spread rumors about her, about her family, but never has anyone threaten to take something that she has worked so hard for, away from her.

Stepping away from Oliver, Felicity picks on the ketchup squeeze bottle, directed the bottle at Oliver and squeezed.

Oliver tried to step away, but it was too late, he was already drenched in ketchup, Felicity slammed the bottle on the table pick up her stuff and walk out of the courtyard without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #3: Oliver's friends are names from wealthy DC Characters, except Brad of course ;)


	4. Some people create their own storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry for the delay. Truly. I just didn't to upload a chapter the until I felt sure. so yeah.  
> ANYWAY thank you so much for the support with this story!!!!  
> This Fic is my baby so I want it is be as good as I can make it.  
> We pick up right where we left off. 
> 
> Not beta all mistakes are mine.  
> I really hope you enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, even though I wish I did.

Stunned. Utterly and completely stunned.

Oliver watch as the frizzy hair girl with glasses grab her things and turned her back to him, stalking away. He could hear the loud eruption of laughter around him from his fellow classmates, but he could not for the life of him peel his eyes away from the Star Wars backpack or its owner. No one had ever humiliated him the way she just did, no one had ever stood up to him or even said ‘no’ to him for that matter. How dare this Frizzball show him up, in front of everyone. To say Oliver is pissed, would be an understatement. _Who the hell did she think she is?_

Oliver was still deep in thought when Tommy came up next to him just as stunned but certainly not as upset.

“Damn! You know it’s the quiet ones you gotta watch out for.” Tommy says with a teasing tone and mischief in his eyes.

Ignoring Tommy, Oliver walks towards the table collecting his stuff when he sees his friends still pointing at him and snicker about him, Oliver turns his attention to them and says rather harshly, “Can I help you?”

The guys immediately shook their heads and looked away from him, staring at anything else but him while mumbling “No.”

Rolling his eyes, Oliver makes his way out of the courtyard and towards the hallway of lockers with Tommy in step. He reaches his locker and grabs a clean shirt from his gym bag, taking off his tie and white dress shirt and tosses them, no point in keeping a red stain shirt and tie. Although he’s sure Raisa would insist on at least trying to take the stain out.

As Oliver puts on a clean gray tee Tommy asks, “So how are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” he responds. Bringing down the shirt, covering his lean body.

Tommy rolls his eyes at Oliver, “How are you going to get back at her?” he clarifies.

“I’m not in the mood for pranks today Tommy,” Oliver says as he gets what he needs for his next class.

The other boy shrugs his shoulders, “Alright suit yourself. I’m just looking out for you man. Believe me, you don’t want this little stunt to get out of hand. I hate to see you lose your respect all because some ‘nobody’ made you look like shit.”

“Good to know,” Oliver says sarcastically. He shuts his locker and makes his way to his next class.

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Oliver had to endure his peer's snarky comments regarding the incident at lunch, which put him in an even more sour mood. All because of her. He tried not to seem bothered, but the truth is he was and the more people kept talking about it, the angrier he got. and it didn't help any that his peers could not seem to talk about anything else except for the girl that humiliated him. Oliver has never been the butt end of the joke. It was never that way for him. Until now, and he hated that feeling. All his life he has been the center of attention and he always reveled in it, but this was different. This time Oliver was the joke, and people seemed to be enjoying it too much.

By afternoon practice Oliver was more than ready to let off some steam, lucky for him he had twenty guys on the field who could help him take his mind off a certain someone. Oliver played the plays, listen to his coach, mostly. . . and ran until his heart was content.

Not surprisingly, was that the conversation about the incident at lunch continued into the locker room after practice.

“HEY OLLIE! My sandwich is a little dry, you wouldn’t have any ketchup on you, would you?” Simone says with a snicker while holding up a half-eaten sandwich.

Half dressed and ready to get the hell out of there, Oliver glares at his friend and is more the ready to tell him ‘ where he could shove that sandwich.’

Bruce came up behind Oliver and wrap an arm around his shoulder, “Don’t sweat it, Oliver, if the geeky girl won’t have you, I know this girl in my English class who chews on her hair, that might take pity on you.”

The guys smile and laughed at Oliver’s expense, and when Oliver shove Bruce away they only laughed more. As Oliver closed his locker he could see Tommy from the corner of his eye giving him a knowing look, “What Tommy?”

“Nothing, just hate to say I told you that’s all. You better be careful Oliver or one these days someone may mistake you for one of them.”

“One of who?”

“Them. The nerds, losers, scholarship kids, take your pick. The ones that wish they were us, but will never make it up the social ladder.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic Tommy?”

Tommy shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe. But if I know anything is that you need to get a handle on this or those kids will think they can get away with messing with us.They need to be reminded of their place.”

“Thanks, man, but I think you’re making this out to be more than what it is.” Having just about enough of all this, Oliver gathered his things and made for the exit, usually, he would go Tommy’s or one of the others house and hang out, but after the day he had all he wanted was to go home.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Oliver’s side today because the person that intercepted his path, next to the Frizzball was the least person he wanted to see.

Curtis.

Curtis stood awkwardly outside the locker room, waiting for Oliver. Oliver tried to pretend he didn’t see him but Curtis was persistent.

“Oliver hey!” he says with a wave of his hand, he walks right up to Oliver blocking his path “I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

Oliver sighed, “What is it, Curtis?”

“Well, um you see it’s about your research paper, I was grateful for the opportunity to do it at the time, for the benefit of our friendship. But I have been doing some thinking and um. . . Well, you see um. . .” Seeing Curtis stammering over his words, and Oliver’s patience at all time low, he snaps and said, “spit it out, Curtis.”

“Right, sorry. I've decided that I’m not going to do your paper or any other academic works for you. ” Before Oliver could protest, the other boy continued, “The truth is I always had a feeling you never had any intention of being my friend. And after I saw what happen between you and Felicity in the courtyard, well, that only confirmed my suspicions. And then I realized Oliver Queen only looks out of himself, and I don’t think that’s someone I want to be friends with. So with that said Good luck Oliver, on everything.” Curtis gives an awkward wave and walks away.

For the second time that day Oliver was left utterly speechless, and he could not for the life of him figure out how it all had gone wrong. And of course, at the very moment, the guys were there to witness the whole encounter. Tommy came up next to him, “ It’s like revenge of the nerds.” Looking at Oliver, “ Now will you listen to reason?”

* * *

 

Felicity had never been given so much attention in all her life, all day today people have been walking up to her congratulating her, saying how much of a badass she was. It was weird getting so much praise about something that had nothing to do with her academics and coming from her peers no less. Even Sara ran up to her and gave her a congratulatory hug, and a tight squeeze, telling her, “I knew you had it in you.” and she had to admit it felt kind of nice. Never in her whole life had she acted the way she did with Oliver Queen, he bought something out of her that she herself never thought she was capable of. All of Felicity’s life people have picked on her, hurt her feelings, the time's people have humiliated were too many to count and she never not once reacted, never fought back, always keep her head down and kept going. . . Until today. And she wasn’t sure if she would ever be brave enough to do something like that again.

Though the recognition was nice while it lasted, like Q Continuum says, “All good things must come to an end.” When Helena had heard what happen she took it upon herself to defend her man’s honor or something of that nature. She confronted Felicity and gave her a not so subtle threat. This is not the first time Helena was difficult with Felicity, and knowing Helena it won’t be the last, which for the most is part is fine, Felicity’s use to it. Although Helena’s threat did get the young girl thinking of how stupid her actions really were. Sure it felt great, really great giving that charming baby face looking guy a piece of her mind, especially for the way he acted but, that overconfident arrogant rich boy is right about one thing, he does have a lot of power, and not in just school.

Which brings her here, sitting on the couch in their small apartment watching her mother make a delicious meal she learned in Oliver Queen’s kitchen. A wave of guilt washed over Felicity, how could she have been so foolish? What if Oliver Queen found out that his cook is related to the girl that humiliated him in front of the whole school? Felicity is sure he would have her mother fired, or make her poor sweet mother’s life miserable, and she knows he has the means to. Oliver Queen is many things but stupid is not one of them, he’s crafty and he will get his way if today was anything to go by. Felicity could never forgive herself if something goes wrong because of her.

Donna called out to Felicity interrupting her thoughts, telling her that dinner was ready and to set the table. Felicity did what she was told while her mother places the food on the table. Chicken Marsala. As they eat Donna asked about her day at school and if anything interesting happened. Felicity told Donna all about her classes, what she learned and how she’s almost done with her biology project, she did not, however, tell her anything about Oliver Queen, she did not want her mom to worry, Donna has enough to worry about without adding Oliver Queen to the mix. After Felicity talked her mother’s ear off she reluctantly asks her mother how was work?

“Oh, Felicity it is so great! I am learning so much from Raisa, and she’s so patient with me even after I completely burned the chicken and we ended up having to order pizza, she was so understanding and Thea was so happy to not be eating vegetables, poor thing she can’t even have cookies before dinner, but I sneak her one anyway. And she is just the sweetest little girl. I think you two would get along well. And Raisa too, I told her and Mrs. Queen all about my genius daughter.” says as she squeezes Felicity’s cheeks. Donna beamed. Her mother seemed so happy. How could Felicity do anything to mess that up?

A look of horror crosses her face as a thought occurs to her, “Mom promise me you won’t show them any baby pictures of me.”

Sheepishly Donna responded, “ I can promise I won’t show them any more pictures of you.”

“Mom!” Felicity whined.

“What?! I’m your mother I’m supposed to show cute pictures of you, it’s part of the job.”

“Oh God, you showed them my potty day picture, didn’t you?” When Felicity was younger she had a hard time during potty training, she didn’t get it until she was five, her mother was so proud of her that day, that she took a picture of five year Felicity on the toilet and frame it.

“I may have shown a glimpse.”

Felicity sighed, “Well, I’m never going to show my face there, that’s for sure.”

“Felicity, don’t be so dramatic, it’s not the end of the world. Oh, before I forget to tell you, I’m working late tomorrow night.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Mrs. Queen is having an investment party or something like that, all I know it's very important, Raisa and I have been working around the clock in preparation for everything the boss lady wants.”

“How are you and Mrs. Queen doing?”

“Really well! I mean at first it was a little difficult, I don’t think she gets my jokes or my sense of fashion, but we talk all the time. Well, I mostly talk, but she’s a great listener. I think in another life we could have been sisters. We are finally bonding, you know?”

* * *

“That woman is driving me crazy Robert. I do not know what on earth I am going to do with her. She does not understand the concept of professional boundaries, the woman is like an open book not to mention she is constantly talking. Did you know she bedazzled her uniform, she said the uniform lacked flare. Flare Robert. She has got to be the oddest woman I have ever met. If it were up to me, she would have been gone by now. But Raisa adores her, and Thea has grown such an attachment to her and I know a part of that is because she keeps sneaking her cookies when my back is turned.”

Moira sighs deeply If she was being honest despite Donna’s shortcomings she really is quite a hard worker, and very devoted. If only Donna could be more professional and less talkative she would be much more tolerable Moira thinks.

“What do you think Robert?” After a few moments silence, Moira huffs and speaks into the phone again a little louder, “Robert?”

“Yes, Moira. Yes.”

“Were you listening to me?”

“Yes, of course, darling, I heard every word.”

“Really? What was the last thing I said?” When Moira was answered with silenced she signed and decided it was best to let it go. There was no point in arguing with Robert about this anymore.

Changing the subject Moira went on to discuss the event tomorrow night, telling him all who will be attending and topics that will be discussed. Robert eventually said he had to go, there was a very pressing meeting that he could not miss. That he would call in a few days once he gets settled and send his love to the children, with that he said goodbye and hung up. Moira could not help but have a slight pang in her chest that Robert had forgotten to say I love you before hanging up. . . again.

Before Moira could ponder too much, there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” The handsome young man she calls her son came strolling in, with his very long hair that has grown much too long, “Oliver what a lovely surprise, and what do I owe this honor.”

“Can’t a son just say hi to his mom?” When Moira gave him an unconvinced look Oliver goes on to say, “OK, actually I did want to ask you about tomorrow night’s event.”

“Stop right there young man, you are not missing the dinner, this event is very important for the company and you and Thea both must be in attendance. You are not skipping this one too, just so you could go gallivanting all night with your friends.”

“No mom, of course not. What I was going to ask was if I could invite a few friends, that way I won’t be so bored. You know how much I hate these things.”

Moira considered it for a moment, “Alright, fine. But I don’t want your friends anywhere near our guests and know I will give the bartenders strict instructions not to serve any of you drinks. Understood?”

“Understood.”

* * *

 

The next day at school, things went somewhat back normal for Felicity, she still occasionally got the head nod of approval which was still strange. She had made it her goal today to avoid Oliver at all cost, the last thing she wanted was to deal with the repercussions of the day before, that and she still was pissed at him. Once it was time for lunch Felicity made her way to the library, even though it was another beautiful day out, there was no way she was going to risk running into Oliver at the courtyard. She sat at her usually spot by the window and took out her lunch.

As she took a very large bite of her sandwich she heard her name being called, she moves her head in the direction of the voice and saw the face of the boy that has caused her so much grief. Him, with his longish highlighted hair and a dashing smile, came strolling to her spot standing only a foot away. She still had a huge piece of her sandwich in her mouth making her cheeks puff out, appearing much bigger. Felicity narrow her eyes, and although she regretted the ketchup part, she certainly was still very much angry at him and would gladly shoot him down again if need be.

Oliver sat across from her with an amused smile on his face, he pointed to the corner of her mouth and said, “You have a little mustard on your mouth.”

Felicity quickly swallowed the large piece of food, and wipe the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, “Before you execute your plan of revenge and go all Godfather on me, you should know this is a public place and there are witnesses.”

Oliver chuckled, “Don’t worry Felicity I prefer more subtle tactics.” “Funny.” she answered deadpan. “In all seriousness, I am here to talk to you about what happen yesterday. I want to apologize.”

“You want to apologize? To me?” she answered in disbelief.

“Yes, you were just trying to be nice and I took advantage of that and I’m really sorry.” he said with his big blue puppy dog eyes, that she has to admit are quite convincing, she sees now how Oliver gets away with murder, she doubts anyone can resist those eyes.

Felicity placed her sandwich down and responded, “I would have helped you know, we could have done the work together. I would have even tutor you if needed me to.”

“ I see that now. The truth is I have never been really good at asking for help, my father says it’s a form of weakness.” Oliver shrugs his shoulders, “I guess I'm just used to being the guy that has all the answers.”

Felicity was surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice, and the look in his eyes told her there was more than what Oliver Queen was leading on. A moment later the charming Oliver Queen smile was back on, “Anyway, I just want you to know there are no hard feelings, you had every right react the way you did, it was wrong of me, really. I hope one day we could move passed this and maybe become friends. If anything having to do the project on my own will teach me a lesson.” he says miserably.

Felicity thought about what he said, the truth was despite what he said yesterday, she did feel bad for him. The project is going to be hard for him to finish in less than two weeks on his own, and after doing a quick calculation in her head, she knows exactly what he needs to get on the project, just to pass the class. Against her better judgment she knows what she is going to do but as much as she wants to tell herself to screw him, that he deserves what he gets, she knows she’s not that person, and if he is willing to accept her terms then she going to help him darn it!

This is who she is.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your lunch, have good day Felicity.” Just as Oliver was walking away, Felicity called out to him, “Oliver wait.”

“Yeah?”

“. . . If you still need help with your project I’ll help you. And I do mean help Oliver not do the project for you.”

“Yes! Yes of course, whatever you say.”

“I mean it, you are putting in just as much as work as I am.”

“You got it.” and although Oliver did seem grateful, he also seemed hesitant.

“Ok good, as long as you understand that. How about we meet up after school tomorrow here at the library, you could start looking up some research tonight and tomorrow we will work with what you have and go from there.”

“Actually tonight I got something planned.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s this party at my house, my mom has all these important people coming. It’s supposed to be the event of the season, according to her, and I have to be there, anyway I won’t be able to get much work done tonight so. . . Hey wait a minute, you don’t have anything to do tonight, do you?”

“. . Umm-”

“Why don’t you come by?”

“What?” Felicity squeaked.

“Yeah, It will be fun, my mom is letting me invite some friends, you should come, get to know some new people, I mean your new right? It might do you some good.”

“Yeah, um no, believe me, you don’t want me there, I don’t do so well with people or conversations in general.” Not to mention her mother will be there.

“I’m sure that’s not true, you can’t be that bad. Besides, I think it would be cool to hang out since we are going to be spending a lot more time together.”

“You want to hang with me?” Felicity asks in disbelief.

“. . . Well yeah, why not?”

When Felicity still did not seem convinced, Oliver went on to say, “Anyway it’s your choice if you do decide to come we would love to have you, dinner’s at seven.”

Oliver turned around and began to walk away at last second he turn back around and said, “wear something nice, or whatever you want, in case you change mind.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Felicity thought about Oliver’s invitation. Battling with herself, _I mean I shouldn’t go, right? He was so mean to me only yesterday, but he did apologize and his invitation did seem genuine. Maybe he has a change of heart._

Felicity has always believed people could change, that there was at least a little good in everyone. Call it lame or simple minded but Felicity always tries to see things in a glass half full kind of way, and why shouldn’t she do the same with Oliver, he can’t be only what he seems. Can he?

Arrgh!

She’s aggravated at her herself for not being able to make up her mind, and aggravated at Oliver for extended the invitation in the first place. The truth is she has not gone out once since she’s moved here. It’s been difficult to make friends. The students at Starling Academy are not like the ones at home, the majority of them are rich like filthy rich, and they don’t exactly give her the time of day, not that she’s holding her breath for them to or anything. And of course there are her teammates in her Math league but they are composed of guys who refuse to acknowledge her existence and purposely aims to insult her intelligence. She does have Catlin and Catlin’s great but she’s trying to get this scholarship for Yale, so she spends most of her time with Dr. Wells in the chem lab. Which then only leaves Sara, who’s just plain weird.

As Felicity contemplates on whether or not to go out tonight, she thinks this could be good for her in a way. Her mom always said to put herself out there, and if she asks her mother, she knows her mother would encourage her to go. She loves the Queens. Maybe this is a good place to start. And she could always leave if things get too awkward, or if she gets too awkward. Felicity shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of the many thoughts running through it, and takes a deep breath.

Forming a list of pros and cons in her head, she wants to go, hang out and maybe outside of school Oliver Queen is not that bad. Then again what if this a trap? But then Felicity quickly dismisses the thought, Oliver Queen is many things, but she doubts he would do anything to jeopardize a very important event of his mother’s. That’s it, she’s going. If she doesn’t do this she’ll play the ‘What if’ game and she hates that game. Her mind is made up she’s going to go to Oliver’s party, and she is going to make a real effort. Even though the very thought going anywhere out of her comfort zone, makes her sweat. Then a sudden thought came to her, _what the frack I’m I going to wear?_

* * *

 

Oliver is fixing his tie for the tenth time, looking straight ahead at the mirror in one of the many hallways of the mansion. The event had started half an hour ago in the gardens and his mother is already on him about making himself known to the other guests, showing that perfect family unit, the one meant for the public eye to admire and envy. This, of course, is not new for Oliver, he has done these type of things all of his life. To be honest, he was never a fan of these social events, there are so many things he would rather be doing, and he would often find himself acting on those things.

Oliver secures his tie and runs a hand through his long styled hair, he could feel his heart racing and he knows it’s because he’s nervous. Oliver had invited the Frizzball over, knowing she would cave and at the time he was angry after what happened with Curtis, he finally gave in and listened to Tommy. Tommy had been itching to mess with the Frizzball which is why Oliver invited her over tonight, his best friend had told him that they were just going to have some fun with the geeky girl, that it was harmless. Tommy came up behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He jabs his elbow at Oliver’s side. “Are done fixing your hair yet? It’s almost showtime.”

Oliver did not bother to react, and continued to style his hair, “I’m not sure she’s going to show.”

“What do you mean? Your Oliver Queen, of course, she’s going to show.” Tommy says as he begins to fix his own tie.

“Yeah but, she didn’t seem too convinced when I asked today.” And she stilled seem a little peeved at him.

“Trust me, Oliver, no girl could say no to hanging out with you.” he says with what sounds like a bit of resentment in his tone.

Oliver smirks and says, “Yeah you're totally right.”

* * *

 

More than a half an hour and she still have not shown up, Oliver could already feel himself began to get anxious. He drums his fingers on his pants and reminds himself it's still fairly early, she’s probably still getting ready, girls always take a long time to get dolled up, he should know he lives with two of them.

Oliver is sipping his rum and coke in one of the larger living rooms of the Manor with a few of his friends, Helena places her hand on his shoulder and caresses it. He turns his attention to her and gives her kiss while sneaking glances at the door. Helena notices and smiles, “Don’t worry, she’ll show.” Oliver nods in agreement, and even though he knows she’s right a small a part of him hopes she’s not, that the Frizzball would be smart enough to stay away, a part of him knows this prank is not a good idea, but he hammered it down.

 _This was a good plan,_ he told himself.

 _They were just going have a little fun,_ he insisted.

And before he could dwell on his thoughts any further he sees her. She’s wearing a God awful purple dress with glitter all over it on her formless body, he could only assume is the nicest thing she owns. Her makeup is bit messy and half of her hair is pulled back with the other half down and sticking out from all sides. Anyone could tell she had made an effort, just not a great one.

She’s nervous. He could tell by the way she continues to intertwine her fingers, by the way, her chest rises and falls so rapidly. He could see her eyes searching, probably for him. Oliver waits patiently for her to find him. Her eyes finally land on him and a relief smile spreads across her face and Oliver knows that’s his cue. He stands and makes his way towards her, he doesn’t need to look behind him to know his friends are following suit.

Once Oliver is close enough, she is the first to speak, “I’m so sorry that I’m late, I had to take the bus, which takes twice as long, and going on the bus in this dress, no thank you.”

Her eyes widen a bit, “Not that I’m complaining or anything that’s not what I’m doing. . . I mean I’m just try-”

Oliver narrows his eyes and speaks in a harsh tone, “Do you ever stop talking?”

Startled and confused he’s guessing, she responded with, “Um no. . .I-I mean yes, it just when I get nervous I tend to. . .”

Oliver gave a dark chuckle, “You really are pathetic aren’t you?”

“ . . .What?”

 _Stop._ Said a small voice.

“God, it must suck being you. Do you even have any friends?”

She lifts her pale blues at him, “I thought. . .”

“You thought. You thought what?

Hmm?”

Oliver shakes his head, “God you’re so fuckin’ stupid.”

_Stop it._

By this point, Helena jumps in, “Oh, don’t be too hard on her Ollie. It can’t be easier for her to live with a face like that.” The guys snicker, Helena wraps a possessive hand around Oliver’s arm and smirks.

Her eyes flicker to the movement and Helena notices. “Awww it’s ok sweetie, I’m sure someone will want you. It’s not your fault everyone leaves you. Like your dad right?”

The group begins to circle around her as if she’s their prey. Blocking her way to leave.

Simone speaks up, “What did you say your name was again?” he pause as if in deep thought, “Oh yeah I remember, it’s Fuglicity.”

She turns away from Oliver, probably knowing she won’t get any help from him, and in a quiet voice she says, “That’s not my name.”

“Are you sure? It suits you so well, Fuglicity. Right guys?”

Everyone agrees.

From behind her Alex steps forward and places the tips of his fingers on the sleeves of her dress, “You know I always had a thing for the quiet ones.” He leans in and says in a mock whisper, “I hear they are real freaks, especially the ones with daddy issues.”

Oliver could visibly see her posture stiffen, by his words and touch.

 _That’s enough._ The small voice says.

“What do you say? Hmm? My Porsche is right outside.”

She backs away from his touch. And he laughs, “Like I would ever want you. Like anyone would **ever** want to fuck you. Who knows where you’ve been.” Alex says with disdain.

_This isn’t right._

The others continued to snicker and make crude comments, but Oliver couldn’t take part in the ‘fun’. He simply stared, at her and his friends.

At one point Helena picks up her glass of champagne and pour it down her purple dress because she could. Then the phones came flashing cameras. Documenting the ruined dress, as they continued to laugh and point.

She didn’t respond to them, not even when they began to hoot and holler ‘Fuglicity the sad loser’ over and over. Her head stay bowed, and unmoving, he could see her small hands making fists at her sides, but she stayed in place.

Oliver wanted to reach out to her, but he didn’t. He was paralyzed in his spot. Watching as his friends taunted her, about her looks and the family he knows nothing about. He glances at the girl to find her watery blue eyes on him.

He expected the same look she gave him right before she attacked him with ketchup. The fire behind her baby blues. The defiance, written on her face. But he didn’t get any of that this time. No. There was sadness in her eyes. But not for herself. She gave him a look no one has ever given him before, pity. She pitted him. She knew what he was, even if he will continue to live a life in denial. This fizzy hair girl knows. He’s a coward.

Oliver clenched his jaw, and look away from those eyes that held so much truth.

“What’s going on over here?”

Oliver turned away from his friends and look up at the top of the staircase, were his mom stood. Tall and uncertain.

“Oliver?”

Before Oliver can speak he sees her from the corner of his eye, pushing her way through her taunters. Her feet running against the carpet until she disappears down the hallway.

The young man looks straight at his mother and says, “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Tommy speaks up next to Oliver, “Everything is alright Mrs. Queen, we were just heading outside to mingle.” he gives her a reassuring smile and turns to Oliver expectantly.

Oliver nods his head and takes a hold of Helena’s hand. She eagerly leans against him and whispers in his ear sweet promises of pleasure as they make their way outside. He gives her a sly smile, trying his best to keeps his thoughts on the girl beside him. Forgetting those deep blue eyes that were staring at him just moments ago.

* * *

Donna has not had the time fixed her hair since she arrived. Which shows how busy they are, much to her disappointment. She enjoys the work, reminds her of working in the casinos. But how else is she going to get a hot millionaire to pull a Cinderella and sweep her off her feet if she looks like Cinderella before she got a makeover. Where was a fairy godmother when you needed her. Maybe Raisa would do the job, she has that motherly touch. Before Donna could ponder any further, the possible fairy godmother herself comes up to talk her.

Unfortunately, instead of asking Donna if she wants glass slippers, she asked her clean the carpet someone spilled champagne on.

Donna sighs, next time.

Donna makes her way to the west side of the mansion.

Strange that there would be a spill in this area, especially with all the guest outside in the gardens, and there are restrooms much closer to the gardens.

Strange until she sees a group of teenagers, “Ah of course.” Donna says to herself, “To be young again.”

Before she can reminisce for too long, she sees her. Narrowing her eyes she sees Felicity, surrounded by the group of teenagers.

Why is she here? Donna thought to herself.

Why didn’t she tell her she was coming.

Unless her daughter wasn’t here to see her.

From where she’s standing she can tell her sweet daughter is unhappy.

She sees Felicity turning away from the group and running.

Donna catches up with her pulling her by her shoulders, “Sweetheart?”

The face she sees is not of her happy daughter. Her eyes and nose are red, tears are streaming down her face. “What happen?”

She tries to wiggle herself out of Donna's grasp. “Mom let me go!”

Donna tightens her hold on Felicity’s shoulders, “Talk to me, baby.”

Felicity looks at her mother with pleading eyes, “Please.”

Donna could see the desperation on her beautiful daughter’s face. Desperate to leave.

Donna slowly releases her. The moment she’s free, Felicity runs, to where Donna hopes is home.

Donna looks back to the living room and instantly locks eyes with Oliver Queen, it isn’t for long, but she could see it. All over his face, shame. It's not until he leaves with his friends does she notice Mrs. Queen.

Mrs. Queen descends down the stairs, “I assume the young girl is your daughter.”

Donna nods her head, “Are you going to do something?”

“Well, we don’t know the whole story we can’t jump to conclusions.”

“My daughter ran out, in tears. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out what happen.”

“You're right I apologize, perhaps we came can up with some sort of compensation for the ordeal your daughter’s been through.”

Donna lets out a bitter laugh, “Is this how you handle all of your son’s ‘incidents’? You just throw some money at the problem and hope it will go away.”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you, Donna, I was simply offering you our services.”

Donna nods her head in understanding, “You could throw away all the money you want it won’t change your son.”

Mrs. Queen pursed her lips, “I raise my children to be strong, and at times it may seem ruthless, but that is the world be live in. It’s kill or be kill, perhaps you should concern yourself a little more about your own daughter instead of passing judgment on my son."

Donna narrows her eyes, “The only thing wrong with my daughter, is she see the good in everyone, even in those who don’t deserve it.”

Mrs. Queen speaks up, “I understand you’re upset, but please remember I am your employer and I will not tolerate you speaking ill of my son.”

For a moment Donna just stares at the other woman, wondering why does this woman put up with all this, and then she gets it.

“I understand. We will do anything to protect our kids.” She pauses and stares directly at the other woman, “But there comes point, when we need to ask ourselves are we protecting them or ourselves?”

Mrs. Queen doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t have to. Because Donna could see the wheels turning.

Donna straightens her posture and unties her bedazzled apron, “There is something you could do.”

“Yes.”

“Keep your son away from my daughter.” she says with finality.

Mrs. Queen nods her head in understanding.

“Thank you, if that will be all Mrs. Queen. I think I will call it a night, I have a child to look after.”

“Good night.”

* * *

 

Donna enters the small one bedroom apartment, hoping her daughter made it home in one piece. She drops her things on the countertop and makes her way to the bedroom, she sees Felicity sitting on the bed hunched over with arms wrap around her middle, still in her dress.

It saddens her to see her daughter like this, she knew one day Felicity would have to learn she can’t trust everyone, that there are bad people out there without an ounce of goodness. Donna thought she had more time. She didn’t want her sweet Felicity to learn this lesson just yet. Donna did all she could to shelter her daughter from all the bad stuff in this world. She wanted Felicity to hold on to her unwavering hope just a little while longer.

Donna takes a seat next to Felicity, after a moment she lets out a sob and says, “I feel so stupid mom.”

Donna wraps an arm around her daughter and pulls her close placing her head on Donna’s shoulder, “Shh, it’s ok baby, these things just happen we can’t control what our heart feels.”

Felicity pulls away to look at her mother, “I didn’t mean it that way, I just wanted to be his friend. I thought we could be friends. I guess the jokes on my huh?”

Donna pushes a strand of hair behind Felicity’s ear, “Oh Hon, I wish you could see what I see. You are way better than Oliver Queen.”

“Oh come on mom. . .”

“You are. You are smart and beautiful and kind. The truth is those kids aren’t good enough for you!”

Felicity wipes nose on her sleeve, “ Thanks, mom.”

“Felicity, I wish I could tell you that things change after High School, but the truth is they don’t. You are going to encounter people like that for the rest of your life, but you know what? We Smoak women are so much more than what people think we are, and sweetie as long as you can look in the mirror and be happy, they will never have power over your life. I promise.”

Felicity gives a small smile and lays her head back on her mom’s shoulder, “I want to burn this dress.”

“I think we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #4: Writing the last scene between Oliver and Felicity was really hard to write. Because I hate seeing Felicity in pain, and I absolutely cannot stand pre-Island Ollie.


	5. Choices, Chances, and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Arrow Family!!   
> hope everyone is well, and surviving this very long hiatus.   
> I want to thank you everyone for the support on this fic, I love all comments! so keep them coming (If you want)   
> Enjoy the chapter! :) 
> 
> Not beta (Sorry) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters, sadly.

“You know when I saw your name on my planner, I thought Anna had made a mistake.” Dean Steele says as he takes a seat in his chair, gesturing for Mrs. Queen to do the same. “Especially how our discussion had ended.”

“Yes well that’s in the past, not to worry though, I won’t take much of your time. I understand you're a busy man,” she says with a polite smile.

Eager to know what this woman motive is, “How may I help you Mrs. Queen?”

“Do you know a young lady by the name Felicity Smoak? I believe she is a student here, on Scholarship?”

The Dean takes a moment, thinking of the one in question, “Felicity? Ahh yes, Felicity. Very bright individual, sweet girl. And yes she is part of our Bright Futures Program.”

Mrs. Queen nods in understanding, giving a forced smile she says, “Of course the Bright Futures Program, well you see Felicity’s mother works for me, and she had mentioned something about a computer summer camp she wanted to send her daughter to. . .”

“The Cybersecurity Research and Fellowship Program. Yes, that was quite unfortunate.” He says remembering having to tell Mrs.Smoak her daughter could not attend. “It’s always a shame when a gifted student, like Felicity, misses an opportunity due to lack of funds. But as you well know we do not have sponsors for these types of programs.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Which is why I would to like to sponsor her, so that she may be able to attend the camp and any other expenses she may have will be covered.You need not worry about the past deadline, I’ll take care of it and make all the necessary arrangements. All I ask is for anonymity, you understand.”

“That’s very generous of you Mrs. Queen.” The Dean says. He’s pleased Felicity will be able to go but knows why Mrs. Queen is doing this and that does not set well with him.

“ . . . But if I may be frank, this won’t erase what your son did.”

Mrs. Queen expression shifts from her cool polite demeanor to surprised and slightly embarrassed.

Noticing this he goes on to explain, “The students talk, word gets around even to the teachers' ears.”

Mrs. Queen looks away, “I’m not doing this to right my son’s wrongs. Well not entirely.” She clears her throat and says, “besides you said so yourself someone like Felicity shouldn’t be deprived of such an opportunity for something as minuscule as lack of capital. Rest assured whatever she needs will be taken care of.”

It wasn’t an answer he was fond of, but he could tell it was the only answer he was getting from her, “I’ll start the paperwork and keep you informed.”

“Thank you.”

When she didn’t make any move to leave he asked, “Was there something else I may to help you with?”

She nods her head in his direction, “Yes.” her brows narrowed and her eyes were hesitant.

As if looking for the right words to say.

“I know what you must think of me, of the way we raised our son, but you must know I was only doing what I thought was best for him. I thought we were preparing him for life.” she scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief, “He’s changed so much. When he was younger he was so kind, gentle even. so protective of his sister. And he loved Raisa, our housemaid, he uses to give her little gifts, nothing extravagant of course but small things like dandelions or he would draw pictures for her, anything to make her smile and she would hang them up proudly.” She says as if reminiscing about better days.

She didn’t speak for a moment. Just sat, captivated by her own memories.

After some time the Dean speaks up in a gentle tone getting her attention, “With all due respect Mrs. Queen, why are you telling me this?”

The woman across from him takes a deep breath and says, “ . . . I was there. I saw how those children treated the poor girl, I saw my son do _nothing_. He just stood there.” she closes her eyes as if trying to block out the image, “The other night I saw a glimpse of who Oliver is, I finally realized my son is not my sweet little boy anymore. And I can see what my son is turning into and I’m terrified because I don’t want that for him, I don’t want him to end up like... I-I just don’t know what to do.”

The Dean can see the sincerity, the frustration, and the fear of a mother for her child. He sees the desperation in her eyes. He has seen that look before, after countless years of working in the education field. Watching mothers strive to provide the very best for their children. Even when the cards are stacked against them, anything to give their children a chance. It was for this reason he created the Bright Futures Program. So those exceptional students with different backgrounds of their peers would have a chance. It’s what he wants for all his students. It’s why he approach Mrs. Queen in the first place because he believes her son has a chance, to be great. But not in Starling Academy.

The Dean leans forward with his hands folded and in a gentle and patient voice he says, “I understand. . . There is something I would like to share with you.”

He presses a button on the speakerphone to get a hold of his assistant Anna, requesting Oliver Queen’s file. Within a few minutes the file is in his hand, he flips through it and finds what he is looking for. “I had asked a few of Oliver’s professors to fill out progress reports on Oliver. Most of these are more or less the same, but I came across this one and found it to be very insightful, I would like to share it with you if that’s alright.”

Moira gives a small nod to proceed.

Professor Ivo: ‘Oliver is a privileged young man, he has the opportunities that most would never be given, but he lacks motivation, direction, and skill. His work is mediocre at best, and he seems unable to pay attention to anything for extending periods of time. However, Oliver is clever, he’s loyal to a fault, he’s resilient to things that matter to him, he exudes confidence, and has the ability to affect people around him. In a word Oliver has potential, but it is in my professional opinion, I recommend that Oliver is removed from this institution and place into one that would best suit his needs.’

Moira looks down at her hands folded on her lap, her brows knitted together as she says, “You want to send him away.”

There was no venom in her voice, no anger in her features. She said it more as a statement than a question as if knowing full well of Watler thoughts. He could imagine this is perhaps how she handles QC, knowing her opponent's play before they voice it.

Not bothering to deny it, Walter places the report to the side of his desk and clasped his hands in front of him, “There’s a school, Fort Jackson Military Academy, very well known, I have seen them do some excellent work. Academically it is rated in top 10 best schools in Starling City. They also offer a wide range of activities and events that I think Oliver will enjoy.”

“A military school? How far away?”

“The school isn’t far, but he’s to live there Monday through Friday, he can come home on the weekends. There is, however, a mandatory summer camp for all first-year students. And seeing how the school year is coming to an end in just a few short weeks, he should fit in quite nicely.”

Moira straightens her spine, giving him her unnerving stare and says, “Your suggestion is to take Oliver away from his friends, his school, his family . . . everything he knows and sends him to a place completely foreign to him, surrounded by strangers!” He’ll hate her.

“Mrs. Queen, if you keep him here, I promise you, you’ll only hinder him and he would never be the man you know he could be. He still has a chance Moira, take advantage of it.”

Moira turns away from Walter and looks out the large window, seeing the students walking by, she continues to stare out the window for a while. He thinks perhaps she changed her mind, until she spoke, “Alright.” She turns her attention back to Walter and says “What do I have to do?”

* * *

Felicity sits alone in the freezing cold cafeteria, why oh why is she here one may ask well, apparently the stupid school decided they no longer want people eating in the library, which is ridiculous given that there are only a few more weeks left of classes, making absolute no sense to enforce that rule now. Which means Felicity is stuck eating her PB&J without the PB (cause she’s allergic) in an igloo they call a Cafe. And to make matters worse, she has about thirty pairs of eyes staring at her, and all she wants to do is yell “What is it? Do I have a booger up my nose!”

But she doesn't, she doesn’t do any of that, because she knows this has nothing to do with boogers that may or may not be up her nose, and everything to do with the incident that occurred no thanks to a certain individual who shall remain nameless.

Felicity signs, she really thought things would be different here, but at the end of the day it’s all the same and the fact that she still has two more years does not help any. She pushes her Jelly sandwich away from her and pulls her cardigan closer to her chest.

“Hey, Fuglicity.”

She closes her eyes praying for strength. Maybe she should start eating her lunch in the band room with the other band kids, she can’t play any instruments but she could learn, maybe the trombone. Yeah, that won’t make her more of a target.

“Hey, you don’t know your name?” Alex taunts.

Felicity gives him the glare of all glares, hasn’t he had enough fun at her expense? Why must he disturb her perfectly good lunch, well her lunch. “That’s not my name.”

She takes a quick survey of what she’s up against, or who more like it. There is Alex who is playing ring leader and a few others from the ‘dinner’ but the one that shall remain nameless is nowhere in sight, he’s probably off torturing some other poor girl.

“So serious.” He says in a condescending tone. “Awe what’s the matter? You didn’t like our time together? I thought we had fun, at least I know I did.” he places his hands flat on the table on either side of Felicity, leaning forward so that they are eye level.

“Please leave,” she says not at all happy that he has now officially invaded her personal bubble, sending shivers down her spine, as remembers the last time he got this close. Where was adult supervision when it’s needed.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” He says loud enough for his friends and the surrounding tables to hear.

Felicity’s face turns beat red as his friends and others snickered about what he had insinuated.

Before Felicity can offer a response, a somewhat deep voice spoke up, “I think it’s time for you to go.” Felicity peels her eyes away from Alex to a tall lanky dark skin guy, he looks at Alex with annoyance as Felicity racks her brain of where she’s seen him before and then it hits her, he’s in her Health ED class and she's seen him at lunch sometimes, he’s a bit of loner and keeps to himself from what she can tell, his name starts with a ‘D’ she thinks.

Alex moves away from Felicity’s table and walks over to _Donald?_ “This doesn’t concern you, and even if it did what are you going to do? Hm? Get one of your daddy’s army buddies to kick my ass”

 _Devin?_ stares down at Alex (he’s at least a good three inches taller) and smirks, “I don’t need my daddy’s buddies to do that.” When he looks Felicity’s way his expression turns serious, he tilts his head to side signaling for Alex and the band of merry man to move along.

Alex hesitates, probably debating what he can get away with in the middle of the cafeteria and all these witnesses. He must have thought better of it since the next thing he does is walk away but not before giving Felicity a predatory stare and roughly shoving shoulders with her rescuer on his way out. Her rescuer doesn’t move from his spot until he sees Alex and the others exist the cafe to the courtyard, turning his attention to Felicity, “You good?”

She nods her head, giving a small smile of gratitude. “Thank you, for-you know . . . You didn’t have to.”

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal, “I don’t like bullies.” He explains.

After a moment he nods his head OK, and says, “Well, see you around.”

As he walks away Felicity calls out to him, “Hey Wait! umm.” She looks around trying to find the right words to say, ‘ _please stay with me in case those awful people come back._ ’ “You busy?” she gestures to the seat across from her. “I have a half jelly sandwich for your troubles, i-if you want.”

For whatever reason, he gives her the faintest of smiles. She must look so sad and pathetic to him, maybe it’s pity that has him accept her offer and take the seat across from her, but she doesn’t care the reason, she’s just happy he did.

* * *

Diggle is a God send, Felicity is ninety percent sure. Surprisingly since their first encounter, they have been almost inseparable, at first it was a bit awkward and since uncomfortable silences are her kryptonite, it was safe to assume that she allowed her mouth to get away from her a lot. But Diggle didn’t seem to mind, he was one those people who were content to just listen, her babbling didn’t bother him and for that, she was entirely grateful. When she would she speak of her favorite shows, he often just smiles while shaking his head, eating half of whatever her mother had made for lunch that day.

That was until she spoke of 'Naked and Afraid' the quiet and calm Diggle change to a lively passionate fan expressing what his favorite scenarios were, and the likelihood of him surviving out in the wilderness for almost a month. Naked. From there things just click, they talk about all kinds of stuff, school, hobbies, movies, music, their families, Diggle’s little brother Andy who he says is a ‘pain the ass’ and can’t seem to stay out of trouble, but Felicity can tell if Andy called tomorrow for Diggle’s help, he would be there. Because that’s who Diggle is, a brother and friend.

After a while they fell into a comfortable routine, they eat lunch together every day, sat next to each other during Health ED, and most times like the gentleman that he is, Dig would walk her to her classes. Which was just fine for Felicity because when Dig was around no one would mess with her. As their friendship grow, so did his protectiveness of her. She knew he knew of the ‘incident’, everyone did, and was curious, but when she didn’t offer any further explanation than the basis of what happened he didn’t push. He simply in a very Diggle way, gave her space and support she needed.

Some would think it strange, that a nerd who loves computers, math, Star Wars and extra credit, would be friends with a calm and collective army brat who would rather play basketball than go out partying. But somehow, it works. Felicity and Diggle found a common ground, and although their interests do not always a line, they’re still very much the same. They both love their families dearly and are fiercely protective of them.They are both annoyingly competitive and would never admit defeat. They have dreams and goals of what to make of their lives and are diligent in succeeding beyond the limitations that others place on them.

As the weeks went by and with the help of Diggle’s friendship, Felicity slowly began to put the ‘incident’ behind her. Her classmates didn’t pay her much mind anymore, moving on to the next scandal that is almost a guarantee in high school. She hasn’t seen the one that shall remain nameless, or Alex, or any of the others. Which she’s peachy with. She recently received the best news ever! A private sponsor has agreed to cover her expenses to be a part of The Cybersecurity Research and Fellowship Program. An opportunity she thought was long gone, was now hers for the taking and she would be foolish not to take it. Tonight her and mom are going out to celebrate. And for the cherry topping to her recent sundae of success, she had a conversation with Ray Palmer that lasted more than two minutes!

Yup. Things are turning around for Felicity and she’s hopeful again. She may have to put up with certain people but she’s come to realize that’s just life, and whether she likes it or not certain people can’t change and there's no use in trying.

However right about now she really wishes she could change John Diggle’s mind. It’s really hot, she sweating buckets despite her fitness uniform of shorts and t-shirt, she would so much rather be sitting under a tree reading the Shining. Instead, she’s punching Dig’s raised palms, as he tells her repeatedly to keep her wrist straight, under the hot beating sun during Health class in the middle of the field by the track.

Seeing as it’s the last week of school before summer vacation, Coach Boom gave his classes field day. Which basically means the students could do whatever they want as long they don’t bother coach and stay on the large field. Diggle however, took this as “Hey Felicity! How about I train you some self-defense stuff I learned. Even though I know it’s really hot and I love nothing more than to get under your skin, and make you think I’m doing this as a brotherly protective way when really I just want to torture you with exercise and stuff . . .”

Okay so he didn’t say all that, but she’s hot and sticky and confused, and she could feel a migraine beginning to form.

“Diggle can we stop now.” She whines as she pathetically punches his palm. “Please!”

“Come on Felicity, five more.” Dig straighten Felicity’s stance and lowered his hand's eye level to Felicity because he knew she was in no mood to reach out to him especially given their height difference.

After she attempted five punches, Dig handed her the water bottle. Felicity happily accepts and then goes on to talk about her latest and last math league competition of the school year and the incompetency that is her teammates. Halfway through her rant, she noticed Dig’s mind was elsewhere, she turns her head in the direction he’s staring at, and smiles. Angela Davis. The pretty sophomore, who had the lead female role in the spring play.

“Dig? Diggle, earth to Diggle?” Felicity waves her hand in front of Dig, trying to get his attention.

“What? Oh sorry, Felicity, what were you saying?”

Felicity’s smile widens, it’s not like Diggle to be unaware of his surroundings. “You should go talk to her.”

Playing dumb must be Diggle’s go to move since his next words are, “To who?”

Felicity gives him an “Are you serious?” look, “To Angela, you are obviously smitten with her.”

As if taken a personal offense, “I’m not smitten, I’m observing.”

“I didn’t realize puppy dog eyes were part of the observation.” she says smugly.

Dig narrows his eyes at her but doesn’t deny it. Instead, he tries to change the topic, “How about you tell me more about your wonderful teammates.”

If he thinks he’s going to get out of this whole Angela thing he must not know her, although luring her with talk of her sexist and dense teammates was a well-played move. But she will resist!

“Nice try but I’m not letting this go until you go talk to her.”

Diggle gives an exasperated sigh, “On come Felicity, Why do you even care?”

“Because you're a good guy John, any girl would be lucky to have you.” she smacks his chest playfully. “Now shoo! I need to work on my punches.”

“Yeah, sure you do.” he says with a smirk as he makes his way to the direction Angela is.

Felicity smiles to herself and walks to the large Oak tree she's been eyeing since the moment they came outside. She plops herself under the tree, takes out her cell phone and opens her Kindle app, ready to dive into the land of fantasy. She hasn’t been reading for long when she notices the shadow by her feet, which is awfully close seeing as her knees are bent almost touching her bowed head.

Without looking up from her phone she says, “That didn’t take long, what’s the matter Dig getting rusty?”

She slowly peels her eyes away from the device, “Or you’re just that good?” Her smile quickly falls when she see who is standing in front of her, giving her a sinister smirk.

“Why Hello Fuglicity, it’s been a while. I thought I would never get a moment alone with you without your guard dog.”

Felicity breathing quickens, feeling trap with Alex and his friends surrounding her. Like she’s the lamb and Alex and company are the predators waiting for the moment to attack.

“What do you want?” she says trying to keep her voice from wavering. She knows she failed because Alex smile grows to full on evil Disney villain.

“Nothing, I just want to see how my favorite girl is doing that’s all.” He reaches out to place her loose hair behind her ear, but she quickly moves her face away before he completes the task. Immediately she realizes this is a mistake, because his face darkens, and the anger in his eyes makes her shiver. He bends down so close their noses are almost touching, “You think you're better than me? Hmm?”

She shakes her head ‘no’, she’d do anything to get him away from her.

“you're lucky I even give you the time of day.” he sneers. “Do you know how many girls wish they were in your position?”

Then go to them. She thinks.

She hadn’t realized she said that out loud until he knocks her phone out of her hand and roughly grabs a hold of her arm. She tries to move away from him, but he just squeezes harder imprinting red marks on her pale skin.

“Let go of me!” She pulls away from him as hard as she can. Freeing herself, her eyes searched for Diggle, when she spots him she can’t help but let out a hopeless moan. He’s talking to Angela with his back to Felicity and he’s too far away from her, to call out for him.

This time Alex grabs a hold of both of her arms and roughly pushes her against his chest, entrapping her small body between himself and the tree, “I like a girl with a little fight in her.”

The group snickers, and inch closer.

“How about I take you behind the quad and show you what happens when little girls think they can escape me.”

“you're sick.” She says as she tries to free herself from his hold.

He gives her toothy smile, “You have no idea.”

Felicity finally manages to move her hand free from between them and swiftly as hard as she can scratch his face.

Shocked, he releases her, leaving Felicity to fall back against the tree. His hand shoots up to touch his cheek, where she had scratch him, and quickly lowers his hand to see the blood on his fingertips, “You bitch!”

He angrily moves for her again, towering over her, covering her body with his, to which she quickly lifts her hands ready to claw his eyes out, she won’t go down without a fight no matter how afraid she is.

Before he can get his hands on her though she sees someone forcefully pulls Alex by his shoulders and throws him down on the grass. In no time at all she sees her friend jump on Alex, straddling his waist and just starts swinging. Diggle doesn’t let up, even when Alex’s friends jump in and start pulling at him, hitting him. Felicity quickly scrambles to her feet, pushing them away from her friend who is still hitting Alex blow after blow. For a moment she’s fearful for Alex, she has never seen Diggle so angry, she never knew her friend who is like a big teddy bear, could be capable of such anger.

“Diggle!” She yells.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Coach Boom and the security staff running towards the group. Once they reach them they don’t hesitate to push their way through the group, separating Diggle from Alex.

Even with a security guard holding Diggle back, he still looks ready to tear Alex apart. Coach yells at them and demands they be taken to Dean Steele. Diggle doesn’t look at her once as he’s being escorted away to Dean Steele office. She feels a like something is pressing down her chest and tears began to form. She never wanted this for her friend, and she wishes she knew what to do.

* * *

“But he didn’t do anything wrong, he was just trying to protect me, to stop anything from to me.”

The pressure on her chest never let up and as she sat in Dean Steele office, she willed him to understand that her friend is not the enemy. Alex is a monster who would have done unspeakable things to her if Diggle hadn’t step in.

Dean Steele reaches across the desk and gently took her hand, “I believe you Felicity.” he says almost soothingly, probably sensing that any minute now, she’s is about to burst into tears.

“Then why are you getting rid of him?”

Word quickly got around that both Diggle and Alex were expelled and won’t be returning to Starling Academy in the fall. Apparently this the first time in years anyone has been expelled from Starling Academy, especially a student whose family is highly influential in Starling.

“I’m not. Mr. Diggle removed John from Starling Academy himself. Once the parents step in, my hands are tied. I’m sorry Felicity, but there's nothing I can do.”

* * *

Moira sat, waiting, lost in her thoughts. . .

In the middle of one her many living rooms she contemplates, after weeks of planning, making all the necessary arrangements, she has her doubts. When she went to Dean Steele for help, Military School was not what she was expecting to hear. She had known for a while Oliver’s behavior had gotten out of control, but she thought in time he would grow out of it.

She was so sure that this was merely a phase, that was of course until she saw Donna’s daughter humiliated and frightened in the middle of this very room surrounded by Oliver and his friends. Physically seeing her son taunt someone as innocent and clearly naive was disappointing, almost heartbreaking.

She and Robert were so focused on preparing Oliver of the cruelty of this world, to not display any vulnerability that they completely neglected a very crucial part of the human spirit. Compassion. Robert would undoubtedly be proud of Oliver’s lack of empathy, it will do well for him in the corporate world, but this isn’t what she wants for her children.

This was not what she wanted for her son.

How can she possibly go through with this?

How does she explain to her son that he has to leave for his benefit?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her son speaking loudly on the phone as he entered the living room.

“Yup. Yeah, I hear you, man. Listen I gotta go. I’ll meet in a half hour with the stuff. Alright. Bye.”

He swiftly pockets his phone and smiles at his mother, “Hi Mom, Raisa said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Yes, Oliver, I did. Come, I want to talk with you.” she says patting the seat next to her.

“You think we can make this quick? I got plans with Tommy.”

Ignoring his question, she silently gestures for him to come into the living space.

With slightly concerned eyes Oliver takes a seat on the couch across from his mother.“What’s going on? Is it Dad?”

“No, nothing like that.” she assured her son.

Moira mentally prepares herself for the long overdue conversation she should have had with her son some time ago. She takes a breath and begins. “Oliver your behavior as of late has been unacceptable, and my tolerance has reached its limit. I have overlooked many of your indiscretions, but the time has come where I can no longer on a good conscious look the other way. Oliver, it’s time for you to take responsibility for your actions. For the choices you make.”

“It hasn’t been that bad.”

“Oliver you peed on a teacher’s car.”

“I was drunk.”

“You shouldn’t have been drinking at all! What if you have gotten into a car and drove intoxicated?”

“I would have never let that happen.” He says with such conviction, she’s almost inclined to believe him.

“The point is, this isn’t you and I can’t stand by and watch my son. . .” She paused not sure how to even finish that sentence. So instead she says, “Some changes have to be made Oliver.”

“Changes?”

* * *

Changes.

Anytime his parents have said ‘changes need to be made’ it has always resulted in some sort of temporary punishment. Once, his mother had tried to enforce a curfew, that didn’t last more than a week. She had also tried to ground him and take away his convertible, which had amused him to no end. It was cute how hard she tried to be a hardass but each time she had tried to discipline him, Oliver would laugh and walk away, it had become a sort of routine for them. The last time a change needed to be made his mother convinced his father to take him to QC see how his father ran the company, to show him the legacy he will inherit someday. It didn’t even last a full day, his father quickly realizes Career day was not doing it for either of them after catching his son between the legs of a young intern in the breakroom.

Truthfully, their ‘Changes’ never stick, so whatever it is his mother has planned he doubts it will be any different than all the others.

“Yes, Oliver changes. I have decided that you will transfer to Fort Jackson Military Academy in the fall, they have a mandatory summer program for all first-year students that you’ll need to attend. If you refuse then you will go live with your Uncle Harry in Smallville until you graduate and go off to college. Either way, you will not be living here.”

Chuckling to himself, “What? Is this some kind joke?”

“No Oliver. This isn’t a joke. I can’t do this anymore. I tried to reason with you but, you just won’t listen. I know this my fault too. But I just don’t know what else to do with you. You have a choice Oliver, either you go to Fort Jackson, or you go live on your Uncle’s farm for the next two years.”

Confused, Oliver tried to process the ultimatum his mother had given him. Never has his parents threaten to send him to military school, their reputation was too important to be seen as anything less than perfect. There is no way his mother could be serious, his father would never allow it. Granted this is not the first time he had been threatened to stay at his uncle’s farm in the middle of nowhere. But it had always been for just the summer, and his parents never went through with it anyway. This had to be another empty threat, his father would never go for it. Starling Academy is the foundation of his social ties with other elites. There is no way his father would allow anything to jeopardize that.

Shaking his head, “Dad would never let you.”

At the mention of his father, his mother only stood straighter. “Well unfortunately for you, your father isn’t here and he is not due back from Russia until Christmas.”

He had almost forgotten his father’s business trip to Moscow. It would even be difficult to get a hold of him because of the poor connection, that and he’s probably too busy fucking any woman that spreads her legs for him.

Without his father dismissing this stupid idea his mother concocted, he has no defense to stop her from going through it. And if the look she is giving him is any indication how serious she is, then he’s screwed.

Panic began to set in, “No, you can’t do this. You can’t take me away from my home. What about my friends? What about football? The guys and I have plans this summer. This isn’t fair. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes you are Oliver if you have to leave kicking and screaming then so be it but you are leaving.”

Oliver stood up and went to his mother, she has to understand how unreasonable she’s being, yes he made some questionable decisions but isn’t this a bit extreme?

Looking straight into her eyes, he tries a different approach, “Mom I’m sorry, I know I’ve made some mistakes it get it, I do. I promise I’ll be better. OK? I will stay out of trouble, get good grades, whatever you ask.” He’ll be the perfect son. Anything to not be sent away. “I’ll even help Raisa in the kitchen if I have to.”

“Oliver it’s more than that, I mean look at the way you treated the daughter of one of our employees at the Investment dinner.”

“I didn’t know, I didn’t she was Donna’s daughter. If I did I would have never-”

“That doesn’t matter!

She’s human being!” she yelled. Trying to get him to understand.

She searches his face before closing her eyes and lets out a sigh, “Oh Oliver, we did a disservice to you. And I am so sorry for that.”

In an instant her expression change from regret to one of complete control. He’s seen that look before, many times, though never directed at him, it’s the look she gives to those in QC’s business dealings. It’s the look that says she made up her mind and nothing and no one will change it.

Desperate, Oliver tries to reason with her, “Mom, please. Please don’t do this.”

 _I’m your son._ He wanted to say

_I’m your sweet boy, don’t toss me aside like one of Thea’s stray cats. Please._

He pleaded with is his eyes and for a moment he thinks he got through to her, but then she gives him that same cool blank look, “The car will be here at dawn to take you to the bus station.” And with that, she gets up and leaves without a backward glance.

* * *

Felicity stared down at her curly fries smothered in ketchup, with little to no appetite.

Which is ashamed because she loves the curly fries from Big Belly Burger. Pushing the basket away, “I’m sorry Diggle, I should have gone to Dean Steele sooner about Alex, I just thought I could handle it. I’m so stupid, and now-now y-you have to pay for my mistakes.”

“Hey,” Dig says soothingly from across the booth, he pats her hand and smiles his warm Diggle smile. “My father would have used any excuse to get me to go to Fort Jackson, this was always his plan,” he says bitterly.

“Besides that creep was asking for ass whippin. And I feel better knowing he won’t be coming back to Starling, especially if I’m not going to be around anymore.”

The thought of not having lunch every day with Dig sucked, “This sucks. Stupid Alex.”

Diggle smiled at Felicity’s pouty face, “Hey, it will be ok, we’ll write to each other in the summer. I want to hear all about your great adventures with the geek squad.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, “Haha, very funny.”

Diggle’s smile only widens at Felicity’s death glare.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

Diggle looks down at his watch sighing, “I gotta go, I haven’t finished packing yet.”

Felicity nods her head in understanding and slides out of the booth, he wraps his long arms around Felicity in big bear hug, to which Felicity happily returns. “I’m so sorry John.” she says sadly. Diggle gives her a tight squeeze, “I’m glad to have known you, Felicity.”

* * *

Oliver made his way down the front steps of the mansion, where the car was already parked. He sees Raisa pointing to his duffel bag for the driver to place in the trunk, with a sleepy Thea in her arms. He could see his mother from the corner of his eye, watching him. But he refuses to acknowledge her, she did this to him.

He bends down and gives Raisa a hug, “You be good boy.” she says with tears in her eyes, while still holding Thea securely to her chest.

Thea’s sad sleepy eyes turn to him, “I’m going to miss you, Ollie.”

“Me too Speedy.” He softly pinches his sister’s cheek, earning a chuckle from her.

He smiles at his family telling Raisa not to worry, promises to call as soon as he can.

When he reaches the car his mother speaks, “Oliver please.” she reaches out to him before he can enter the car.

“I’m only doing what I think is best for you. One day when you’re a parent you’ll understand.”

With anger, he turns to his mother, “When that day comes I hope to God I’m nothing like you.”

He turns and gets in the car, but not before he sees the hurt in his mother eyes. He tells himself he doesn’t care, but he does. He wants to turn to his mother and apologize but his pride and anger won’t allow it. So instead he waves one last time to his sister and Raisa smiling before he turns away and looks ahead preparing himself of what to expect for the rest of the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact #5: There is a Superman reference in the conversation between Oliver and his mom. Can anyone guess what it is?

**Author's Note:**

> so, what do you think, let me know in comments below I'd love to hear from you, and if you liked it give it a heartfelt kudos, and if not I'm sorry.
> 
> Fun Fact #1: The part where Oliver and his friends pulled the prank in the courtyard, had actually happened in my High School. The teachers were really pissed, although it was pretty funny seeing the security golf carts hot pink for a week ;)


End file.
